When a Nazi Cares
by Loner16
Summary: Ikuto is Nazi, forced to capture and kill Jews. What happens when he is forced to watch after Amu, a poor Jewish girl? Will a friendship bloom? Will secrets be told?
1. Secret Out

The rain poured down onto my clothes, hair, and on my tear stained face. Our secret, was finally out. My family, well my foster family, who happened to be Jewish was recently located by a troop of Nazis. I had been placed in my foster family for some time now. After my parents had become greatly ill. There was no way in saving them, and it broke me. I haven't talked much since then, only answering to "yes" and "no" questions.

We were perfectly hidden, I finally felt safe. We lived in an abandoned warehouse a few hours outside of Amsterdam. A town so small that if you blinked you would pass right through it. Whenever we felt danger was close, we'd duck under the flooring until the coast was clear. Except this time we had no time at all to lift up the rotten floors to hide. They busted the doors down and released their German Shepherds, in order to catch us faster. I thought dogs were supposed to be mans best friend. After all that has happened I thought different. I had only herd what had happened at the Concentration camps from thrown away newspapers. It was gross, horrible, and breath taking. Our nightmare was now coming true, and we couldn't wake up. The Jewish star on my shirt and the dried tears on my face say it all, I was on my way for death. At this point I thought crying did you nothing, so I stopped. I stood last in line, awaiting to be shoved onto the train freight that would take us to our prison.

The Nazis walked clear and straight down our line. Making sure that we tried not to pull anything funny. Why would we? We were already in enough trouble. As far as I was concerned we didn't do anything. Hitler was just an unfair man, who thought killing and getting revenge was the only way of healing his own wounds. I didn't despise him. I felt sorry for him. His sins will fallow him forever. I didn't realize until he stopped in front of me. A Nazi, who stood about two heads taller than me, and looked about five years older, stopped in front of me. His face was bruised and cold. He had light blue eyes, but they spoke out to me. Confusing but I knew I'd figure them out eventually, when though? I stared at him with a blank face, not wanting to show my true emotions. Inside I was burning with pain. I wanted to scream, yell, plead for mercy like every other Jew here. I didn't though, I needed to fight my pain, so I didn't give anything away. He suddenly took a tight demanding grip on my upper arm. Causing my blood to turn cold, hurting me. I then looked up the line to see that each Nazi took at least one or two Jews, still struggling to flee. I met his gaze once again to see his eyes soften. He loosened his death grip, seeing that I had no intension of struggling.

Guiding me towards the freight I noticed blood, and lots of it. Everyone's struggle has caused more pain. Because of their refusal they were forced. They were thrown and shoved, cutting their skin on the splintered wood. Now we were only given one chance to get an order right. I decided to obey and think nothing of it.

"Up!" the first command has been given. Without rebuttal, I hoped upon the bloody freight, with his help. He placed his worn left hand on my left hip, griping tight enough to support me enough so that I didn't fall flat on my face upon the hard surface. In my head, I thanked him deeply.

The train left the station as the rain only poured harder. Everyone had become silent. Still trying to take in what had happened. It seemed that I was in one step of the game, but then again who could call this a game? Someone who had mental problems. I could get rid of the hurt a lot easier than most people could. I had a lot of practice during my life time, and I was only 12. I was tired of all of this, so I lied my head upon arms, trying to think of eternal rest. I only slept till the next morning, I think. Unless I slept through a whole day without waking up once. Truly impossible in my state of condition. If it is what day I think it is, it's November 24, 1935. Yep that should be right. I would ask, but then I'd probably be punished. So again I keep my mouth shut.

I look out a little slot in the side of the train, that I noticed last night or the night before, before I fell asleep. After a woman's desperate shriek and the sound of gunfire, I knew what was happening. I turned my head over to the side of the little hole, only to have my left eye look out to see if my fatal prediction was right. Unfortunately, yes. On the ground was a woman, lifeless. She had refused so much, that she had to be "put down". My blood felt cold again, I threw up a little in my mouth but I forced it back down. The woman's family tried their best to touch her still body, only to be cuffed and thrown into two freights down from us. The boy with the blue hair and eyes had to turn away and take a few breaths. It seemed he couldn't take this, I felt sorry for him. He noticed me looking out of the slot and walked over to it. I froze stiff. Should I scoot over and let someone else take the blame, or let him find me. In the end I stayed put. Our eyes locked. He stared, I stared. Now that it was light out I could see his face better. He was perfect. Too perfect, looking at him more caused me to blushed. I hid my head in shame, I blushed because of a Nazi. I was afraid I was in trouble. Until a reassuring hand reached under my chin. _His_ hand was so soft. He lifted my head up to see his gaze again. He took his hand out of the slot, I blushed more to see that he was….smiling. The first smile I had seen in days.

"Don't let any of the others catch you," he whispered, then walked away. Was he on my side? Did he not want to be one of _them_? What was he playing at? Still it was so nice to see a smile after so long. I on the other hand kept a straight face, giving away nothing.

Every time we stopped to take in more prisoners, he would come back to the little slot. It seemed as if he was checking up on me. What would cause him to do this? More importantly what was his name? We didn't talk at all, just stared at one another. I tried to give off vibes that would tell him to leave me be, it obviously wasn't working. I guess I'll just have to give him a pet name until our plague of silence is broken. Nazi Blue. Yea that was perfect for him. Matching his blue hair and eyes, and what he stood for. I took in a deep sigh and scooted over to my foster brother, Tamo. Tamo was only 4, and he had to experience our pain at such a small age, pitiful. I rested my head upon his as I took his smaller hand into mine. He then started to cry into my sleeve shoulder. More tears, I want to see Nazi Blue's smile again.


	2. Our Arrival

The train wheezes to our next stop, jerking us in the process. The sky is dull white, like all the other prisoners. We are tired, and we haven't eaten in two days. What were they going to do with us? So many questions unanswered. My foster mother, Reicheru cried upon my foster father's shoulder, Maaku. They were like my real parents, in a way. They were fare, kind, and open. My stomach ached and painful tears drew to my honey-colored eyes thinking of them. My story is heartbreaking, but it still lingers in my memory, along with them.

_I sat in the doctors office, in Amsterdam. I gripped my hands, trying to hide my pain. The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder, gingerly. I had just received the worst news an 11 year old girl could get. My parents were dead. My head spun, and I tried to tell myself that they were just in a deep sleep and they would wake up soon. I prayed to my God that they were fare from dead. Heal them. Wake them. Do anything. _

_Tears feel to my lap, uncontrollably. They stung as they rolled down my cheeks. My eyes were red from all the squinting I was doing, trying to hold the tears back. Nothing or nobody could help ease this pain. Even when the doctor rubbed my shoulder and told me everything would be alright. "There was no saving them," he said. How could the flu not be treatable? There were medicines and we could afford them. I had found out later on that they held it off for to long. I didn't even notice, I'm not a doctor after all. How could they just leave me, and in the worst time possible. _

_Hitler had just started sending troops to our general area, surprising us all. We had short notice to flee. We could have made it somewhere safe. Lies, it was all lies. It was at this moment I decided to become mute. The sullen mood had taken over and after only five minutes all my tears disappeared. I took in the realization that my parents were dead. I was now an orphan. _

_The doctor said I had new hope the next morning. _

"_I have a friend who lives a few hours outside of Amsterdam, who is willing to take you in as a foster child. What do you think?" I could only stare at him, nothing escaped my mouth. No one could replace my parents, no one. I couldn't allow that to happen. But to his surprise I nodded a simple yes. Things were going to change whether I liked it or not. They always do.._

_After a few hours of riding on a train, I finally made it. My new home. They greeted me with open arms. Treating me like I was theirs all along. I wasn't, I would only be here for a few months, maybe. It was really questionable. Tamo gripped to my legs and followed me around like a helpless puppy ever since that day. I honestly thought it was cute, but my sullen side wouldn't reveal such a statement. They may actually think of keeping me, their adopted child. I couldn't go through another loss, especially when it came to family, that's the worst kind. So I kept quiet and rarely said a thing, and I never smiled. Who wants someone like that? No one and that's what I was planning. A child they couldn't want. Unfortunately my plan was failing. They actually talked about adopting me, even after we went into hiding. No not again._

_Still I eventually warmed up to the idea, not letting them know though . I started smiling again, laughing, but still rarely talking. Tamo did start to feel like a younger brother, and it was a nice feeling. Being loved again, by family. _

My memory train stopped in it's tracks when the freights door opened. Everyone jumped in fear, me too. Everyone huddled close together, trying to brace whatever was to come to us next. Yet another command was given.

"Out," a Nazi said, with big muscular arms, he could probably bend a thick pole with one flex, scary. The Chief maybe? It seems though that everyone was too scared to pass him, afraid he would break your neck in the process. Everyone stayed put due to fear, except me. We had a lot to fear now, not just him. Might as well get used to it. I got up from my sitting position and walked to the edge of the plank. It was about six feat from the ground. If I slipped I could easily break an arm or leg. I gulped. As soon as I step out there was no more hope for me. Death was looming over the horizon, I could sense it deeply. I wanted to go home. But before I could step back the man seemed to have lost his patience, and temper.

"OUT!" he shouted, giving me a huge shove, taking the wind out of me quickly. I was falling, I closed my eyes to embrace impact. It never came. What happened? Have I died from shock? Have I finally woken up from this nightmare? All of the above?

I opened my eyes to see the ground about a foot away, but I wasn't falling anymore. Soon I felt my feet make contact with the earth, safe on solid ground. How?

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Nazi Blue. Did he catch me? He must have, because he was the only one in arm reaching distance. Why did he care if I was okay or not? Why did he catch me if he was against me? Still so many questions. Again I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to draw anymore attention than I gave myself credit for. I nodded and backed away, watching as the others were unloading. Nazi Blue stayed clear as the others tripped and nearly fell on their faces getting off the freight. What's with him? Soon Tamo set foot on ground, stumbling. After finding his feet, he dashed for my legs and held on tight. I patted his head. I knew where we were. I want to get back on the freight. It will get worse, but I didn't tell Tamo that.


	3. Forever Marked

Tamo continued to squeeze my leg until it fell asleep, which made walking difficult. I picked him up and held onto him, embracing his pain. Like an older sibling would. I glanced at Nazi Blue for a moment. He was smiling, a soft smile. It was tender, all I did was stare at his expression while I cradled Tamo's head. I could feel his tears seeping through my clothes.

I looked to sky to find it still death gray. Threatening to release a heavy rain. We would freeze to death if there was no shelter, which is probably what they wanted. Is this what our world has turned in to? Nothing but amusement and glee from other people's pain. Innocent people. Why were they doing this? We did nothing, that I knew of anyway.

My foster mother took Tamo from my arms and I suddenly felt cold. My teeth started to chatter behind my closed lips. You could see air escaping others mouths. To me it was like their soul was leaving them one open breath at a time. This is unreal.

The chief stood tall moments later. With cold feelings in his eyes. Hurt, as if he was threatened. I saw some of the same emotions in Nazi Blues eyes. The harsh winter winds seemed to have little effect on him. His black hair swept across his pale face, and his muscles only seem to grow bigger due to the cold. Of course I could be suffering the first stage of hypothermia. I became stiff, I could only move my eyelids after awhile. Whenever I tried to move any other ligament, my muscles screamed. So I stayed put as he gave orders to the others. He was speaking in a language I didn't understand. English maybe. I was only fluent in German and Japanese. Even though I've been living in Holland all my life, my parents made it their duty for me to learn their native tongue. They never told me why they left Japan but they promised we'd move back someday. I never made or agreed to promises after their death. Because they are always broken.

When the chief was done speaking, the Nazi's separated in half. Again when they tried to split us, we rebelled. People were pushed, shoved, yelled at, and had pistols drawn to their head. I turned away, afraid to see what the next step would be. My spine shivered as German Shepherds barked and tried to break free from their chains. They wanted our necks. Man's best friend huh? Nazi Blue shortly approached me. What did he want? Another order for me to follow? "Take your little brother," he spoke softly. Almost as if he was whispering. I only looked up at him with curiosity, why? "Trust me, you'll want him with you," he said looking around. Making sure no one was watching us.

Trust? I forgot the meaning of it. Trust was dead to me now. Everything was. There was no way I could trust anyone. Especially him. But taking it to thinking, I thought of this as another order. I nodded in agreement. He walked over to my foster parents, and Tamo on the other side of the lot we were currently at. I stood in place, waiting for him. He ordered my foster mother to give Tamo to him. She refused instantly. Turning her back to Nazi Blue. Don't hurt her! We didn't do anything wrong! She just wants her baby boy! Surprisingly Nazi Blue only placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched instinctively. She turned around so he could explain to her that he would be with me. Pointing at me while doing this. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. As if she wanted to say "Take care of him, Amu," I nodded my head understanding. She gave him to Nazi Blue and turned away to cry into my foster fathers shoulder. He placed Tamo into my arms gingerly. I nodded a thank you and walked to the other group on the other side of the lot. Tamo gripped on tight to my shirt, yearning for his mom. I didn't blame him. I wanted her too. I looked back to glance at them, a great distance lay between us. There was more on their side. Mainly elders. I knew there was a good chance that we would never see them again. I let some tears escape, but quickly wiped them away. No body needed anymore pain, and crying only made the pain hurt more than it should. I didn't need anyone's pity. No one would give it anyway.

Nazi Blue stood by Tamo and I. Tall and willful. He seemed so loyal at this moment, very admirable. I looked up in awe, until he caught me looking. He smirked a playful smirk, and I turned away embarrassed. My face was the only place on my body that was warm at the moment. Everything else was numb. It felt like my face was melting. On the other side of the lot, the others were being cuffed. Around their feet, wrist, and necks, so if one went down, the others went down with them. They looked like a chain gain. My stomach churned unpleasantly. What's going on? Where are they taking them? Why did Nazi Blue give me Tamo, when he could have gone with his mom? Will we ever see them again? My head started to hurt from all the questions. They started to disappear in the fog that had formed earlier that morning. Tamo called for his mom, and I held him tighter, afraid he would try to follow her. Then they were no longer in sight. The air grew colder, my heart stopped in place. Mom, Dad?

"Onee-chan, where are mommy and daddy goin?" I couldn't answer his question. I don't even want to know myself. I've only heard so much from newspapers, but that's probably only half as bad as it gets. I placed him down on the ground and hugged him tightly. Not wanting to let go. He's the only living thing I have now. I can't lose him. Little Brother.

It was getting harder to breath, I was wheezing. My nose was stuffed and my blood was cold. We were lined up in another line. There was only about twenty of us, including Tamo and I. He held onto the back of my shirt with is little hand, which was partly covered in dried blood. We were currently outside a large building that was surrounded by guard towers, and 100ft walls. What were they going to do with us? Was there any hope for us now? My pink hair was already starting to look dirty and shaggy, gross. The dampness of the air didn't help it at all. It was so moist and sticky that our clothes were already turning into rags. Tamo's short brown hair covered his eyes, hiding his tears, which were staining his little pale face. He gripped my shirt tighter as we entered the run down building.

It stung, the pain piercing into my wrist. Cries echoed all over the building. It was a warehouse of some sort. "HITLER" written all over the walls. The names looked untouched as if they were worshiped him like a god. This wasn't right there was only one god, our god. Didn't they show any signs of worship to anyone other than Hitler. Hitler is a devil's child. I clenched my teeth just thinking of him and his name. I chipped a tooth. Eventually the pain was gone. But the scare would remain forever on my left wrist. They marked me. I was officially their's. **79321**. My number. Stating that I was a prisoner. We were ordered to wait outside on the other side of the building. My heart stopped at what I saw. Death. There was bodies, dead bodies, injured bodies that pleaded for help. I backed up until I hit the wall of the building. My heart raced. I was scared. This was a graveyard of some sort. The wall was covered in blood and another liquid I couldn't identify. It was gross. I threw up. My eyes stung with my tears of pain from all that hurling I did. My vision was blurred. Everything was fuzzy. It's probably for the best though. It's better than looking at our present surroundings. I wish I was blind all together.

Tamo emerged from the building and found his way over to me again. His wrist was red. He was struggling.

"ONEE-CHAN!" he cried as he ran into my open arms. I could feel his heart racing through his shirt. He was more scared than I was. Poor boy. "They hurt me, Onee-chan!" I took his left wrist into my hand. **88362**, was printed. They had marked him too, making us true prisoners. I wiped the tears from his face with my thumbs. He needed tenderness now more than ever. He was so fragile. I tried to embrace his pain by holding him closer. Kissing his cheek every once in a while. It will be like this everyday from now on. Welcome to Hell.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yo! Sorry it's taking me a while to update my story, but my teachers give WAY too much homework. I'm sure we can all relate. **

**I hope you guys can be patient with me, but of course you don't have a choice! LoL**

**Teehee!!**


	4. New Shoes

**We were standing on the opposite side of freedom. How could this have happened. I bit my lip, until it bleed. I tasted rust and metal, gross. It would turn into a little scab. I didn't care though. I had no reason to care for anything or anyone, except for Tamo. My lips were starting to turn numb. My red blood froze in place and became dry, turning a purplish color. I licked it off, only to have the cycle start again. My blood started to drip onto my clothes, staining them. There were only a few stray drops, but you really couldn't tell the difference. Who would pay attention anyway? Tamo? Mom…. Dad….. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**The old wooden floors creaked as I walked across them. Only a few candles were lit, including the one I held in my hand. We couldn't risk using lamps, it would only draw attention to Nazi troops. Every minute, of every hour, of every day we were at risks. For now I paid no attention to the consequences. I was playing hide-n-seek with Tamo. The perfect game to play in our situation. I was losing badly. I looked high, and low. We weren't aloud to leave the warehouse, so he had to be here. My foster parent's would scold us and march us right back inside. We had to be inside at all costs. It wasn't right, or fair.**_

_**I gave up. As soon as I did, Tamo came bounding down from the shafts in the ceiling. Shoot, he'd knew I wouldn't look there. My foster father teases and says there are ghost haunting the ceiling, watching our every move. I would cry at this discomfort and pretend I'm in another world when he tells these stories. Ghost scare me, even more than the Nazis. A pathological fear is what my foster mom describes it as. I couldn't be talked out of it, and I will always fear ghosts. **_

_**Finally it was my turn to hide. This is what I'm best at. Whenever I'm hiding I don't even peep. A rat can make more noise than me. This is the only chance I ever have alone anymore. People leave me be until they find me. Which they never do. So I could hide for as long as I want, whenever I want. Usually I'll just cry. Letting all my pain leave with my tears. They stung, but they were the most silent way of releasing my pain. So I didn't have to talk about them. Other times I would sleep. Where I hid was tight and comfy. It relaxed me enough that I would eventually just drift off. I don't dream though. My sleep is unpleasant. Just blank space. I feel nothing. I still wake up tired, even if I sleep to my full limit. **_

_**Tamo was counting. Only making it up to ten and starting over again. It was really cute to hear him count. His tongue would slip between his two missing front teeth. Making a weak hissing sound. I would only laugh when I was safe into hiding. I ran down the first hallway on the bottom floor. My pounding footsteps were a dead give away, drat!**_

_**Finally I entered the room. My guess is that this room used to be an office area. Considering there was a lonely chair sitting in the corner. Beside the chair there was a patch of the wall that had been missing. When I pull on that, a big chunk of the wall comes off. Revealing my hiding place. I noticed this when I first toured the building. It stuck out like an orange in a apple pile. For some reason I was the only one that noticed it. It seemed as if this family was blind as bats. But I would never tell that to their faces. I crawled in, fitting perfectly. I then put the piece of wall back into place, fitting perfectly like a puzzle piece. Finally I was alone.**_

_**The tears started to flow. I bawled in silence. I prayed, begged my God to return my parents to me. Without them, I was nothing. I've become nothing in only a few weeks. My hair stuck to my face from all my tears. My heart beat was so loud that my ears popped. I was getting sick. Maybe I'll die. Anything is better than this pain. Anything. I didn't realize it until I woke up, I fell asleep. Everything was pitch black. I held my breath. I was a little scared. If anything changes for me too quickly, my heart races, it puts me into a shock. I almost push the little chunk of wall down, until I heard unfamiliar voices. Friends? Foe? I stayed put. I held my breath, did anything not to draw attention to myself.**_

"_**Look in this room next," these voices were defiantly unfamiliar. I hugged my knees and breathed into my dark blue dress. I was quieter than a church mouse. The strangers footsteps grew heavier as they walked into the barren room. They shouldn't suspect nothing. **_

"_**There's no one here, Chief." one of the men said. At this point I knew they were a Nazi troop. My heart stopped, my eyes grew big, and I pulled my knees into my chest tighter. It was getting harder to breath. I was feeling dizzy. If I was afraid of tight spaces then I would be in trouble. The footsteps grew heavier, they were getting closer. Spare me oh Lord! I dug my fingernails into my hands, I could soon feel my blood drip between my enclosed fingers. Dripping down onto my legs, and running down into my shin high boots. My lips started to tremble as one of the men pounded the wall, making sure it was hollow or not. Any lower he would've known that this spot was here. I squeezed my eyes shut, causing tears of pain and panic to form. I was going to be discovered. I would be taken away. I hope my foster family was okay. What if they only found them, not me? I would be left alone, again. What if they only found me? Of course I would never rat out my foster family. I would keep my mouth shut. They could threaten to kill me, but I would still keep silent. I prayed for comfort, warmth, and protection. If they were going to take anyone, take me. I have no meaning.**_

_**Eventually, or what seemed like a decade, the troop dismissed themselves from the room. My little hole smelt of blood and gore. I breathed out my mouth. I could see my breath. Heal me. I finally heard the entrance door slammed shut. They were gone. I pushed down the little wall in time to see the headlights of their car glisten down the hill. I took in a deep breath, and wiped my bloody hands on my dress. I walked out into the main hallway, and took off running for the main room. There I found my foster mother, foster father, and Tamo cleaning up broken supplies. At least they were safe. The second they saw me, with blood on my hands, dress, and legs, they rushed over to my side, making sure I was unharmed. My foster mother took a wet cloth and started to clean my wounds. It stung, badly. My foster father scolded me of how the worst of the outcomes that could've happened, but later he explained how happy he was that I was unharmed. I told them of how I dug my nails into my hands, it was only to ease my emotional pain, and of how scared I was. Tamo clung onto me crying. He had lost hide-n-seek. **_

_**I tossed and turned on my cot. Not that it wasn't uncomfortable, I was worried about what was going to happen to us. What will happen if we are found? Will we be able to be together? Could we live out this whole conflict in hiding? My parents always told me that running away from my problems, only made things worse. I shook the thought of my parents out of my head. They weren't with me anymore. I don't even think they are looking out for me in heaven. I wouldn't be here then.**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I was brought back to reality when black, worn shoes were shoved into my stomach. I let out an uncomfortable grunt. He dropped a pair that looked just like mine at Tamo's puny feet. What's wrong with the shoes we have now? These we were leather like though. I decided not to argue, it was an order after all. I took off my boots and laid them aside, Tamo doing the same. My gray socks had a hole in the toe, I instantly turned colder, so I quickly placed my new shoes on. Well I guess you really can't call these "new." They were scuffed in some areas, but they did feel warm, so I didn't complain. Tamo clanked his little pair together. This had been the newest pair he'd had in a while. He smiled, admiring them. I couldn't help but smile too. So cute, the way he cherished everything he had. I stood up and wiped the dirt from my dress, helping Tamo up while doing so. He held onto my hand. **

**Everyone's attention soon turned to a Jew, around late thirty's I presumed, throwing his shoes at the chief. My stomach turned, my eyes widened, my pupils turning small. My big sister instincts took over instantly, I forced Tamo to stand behind me, standing in a defendant stance. Of course there was no threat to me, but just to be sure. Nazi Blue took a hold of my arm, I flinched. Could he really hurt anyone? Up to this moment he seemed as if he couldn't hurt no one, especially me. My theory still remained to be correct, as he stood in front of me and Tamo, as if he was protective. I would unfortunately soon see why.**

**The chief soon tackled the prisoner to the ground. The Jew didn't have a chance. For he was half the size as the chief. That didn't stop him from rebelling even more, he struggled. Nazi Blue started to step back, which meant I had to too, along with Tamo. He squeezed onto my sleeve with his small hand. All three of us knew what would happen next. I gripped my hands and held my breath. Nazi Blue grew stiff, as if he was……scared? If you blinked you would've missed what would happen next, I sure wish I did. The chief was pushed to his limit and pulled out his pistol. Another life had been taken. People screamed, cried, Tamo stiffened. I stood shocked. Nazi Blue seemed to have widened his stance at this point. This wasn't the end of it though. The chief was now burning mad and took his frustration out on another Jew. A woman, who was around her early twenties, lay dead along with the man. Tamo gripped harder. My heart raced. Out of fear I placed my hand on Nazi Blues arm. He was muscular, but not enough that you could see his muscles piercing through his uniform. What have I just done!?! This could be threatening for both me and Tamo. What would he do now? He had every right to hurt me? He always had. Surprisingly all he did was turn his head so I could see his expression. He wasn't angry. He was…smiling. A comfortable, soft smile. All I could do was look up with a shocked look. Was he protecting….me?**

**His face suddenly stiffened, he had gone back into protective mode. I looked beyond him to see that the chief had finally calmed down. Well, in a way. He put his gun away, but he was still yelling at the top of his lungs. Giving orders to the others. He then stormed off kicking dead bodies, trying to let off his steam. Did we really need to be mad all the time? Nazi Blue was then given an order. I'm not quite sure what though, they were speaking in English again. **

**He turned to face me and Tamo. He had a serious expression. It seemed as if he was part dead. I could relate. Placing a hand on my cheek, he let out a deep sigh. My heart raced my brain with so many questions. Why? He gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, surprisingly I liked this feeling, these vibes. It was comfortable. He brought his face close to my ear. I started to feel hot and light headed. **

"**Take care of yourself," he whispered huskily. "What ever you do, don't accept an invitation to shower, trust me," he said. Then walked off, back into the building that led to freedom. I stood there confused. Why couldn't we shower? I looked down at Tamo to see him trembling. I picked him up and went to join the others. Why did he leave? Will I ever see him again? I don't think I can trust him, but I do feel safe with him. I brought the hand that wasn't supporting Tamo's body up to my face, where Nazi Blue had touched gingerly. I was still warm, what an effect. I decided to take his word for it, no showers. **__


	5. Our Shack

Dawn broke with a chill. I buttoned up my cotton jacket until it reached my neck. Tamo lay beside me. I brushed a few stray hairs out of his face. His upper lip quivered a little, how cute. The sun pushed its way through the little window of our shack. It's been a week since Nazi Blue left. I haven't seen him since then, but a lot has happened in such a short time. Tamo and I have been placed in a house. There are many others in this little shaft we live in. Not only Jews, Gypsies too. Its cramped. A lot of them don't get along very well. They fight over food, where we should sleep, who should wear what clothing. It's a mess. Tamo and I try our best to stay clear of these havocs. We take what food we can get, we huddle together for warmth, and sleep in the same area.

The Gypsies I find very interesting. They are very talented people. Of course I would be the only one who thinks that. Others can't stand them. Annoying, they say. Just shut up. Tamo admires them, deeply. Every night we watch them dance, and chant. They call to their gods, and perform rituals. We both find it very interesting to watch. Hitler does not. Which is probably why they are here. What did they do? Why are we here?

Every night the others tell stories about while they were in hiding. Some I could care less about. They made no sense what so ever. I've been given plenty of chances to tell one of my stories, but I just look blank at the floor until someone else is chosen. I don't like this. This is to deep and personal. Especially for me and Tamo. He raises his hand to tell his stories, but I gently put it down. I shake my head 'no' and give his hand a squeeze. I try to show as much reassurance as I can, and it seems to work. He smiles a cute little smile and crawls into my lap. The same pattern every night.

Others start to wake up a short while after I do. The sun is higher but it is still cold. You can see your breath when you exhale. Tears freeze on young girl's faces. It's getting colder and we don't have wool jackets. Many will die this winter.

The day passes quickly. I can't get Nazi Blue out of my mind. I try to force my mind onto learning my English. My curiosity has gotten the better of me of what the Nazi's really talk about. I toss and turn, yearning to learn. A teen around the age of 17, named Aneko, is willingly giving me lessons. Aneko is a very spunky person and we share the same beliefs. Her blonde hair and green eyes stick out like a sore thumb. Even with all the battle scares she owns, she is a very pretty person. An even better teacher too. I'm not that good of a pupil though. English is harder to learn than Japanese was, but I am determined. Learning English helps the day move along quicker. It's nice since there is nothing else to do anyway.

"Come on Amu! How can you be willing to learn English if you don't even want to talk?" For a while all we've been doing is writing English letters in the dirt of the shack. That's all I was willing on doing. I was a mute. Of course I didn't respond to her. She sighed and crossed her arms, like any bitter teenager would. "Okay, just keep working on your 'P's' for now. Remember the loop goes to the right." How could I forget? I've already written it like twenty times now. The lesson is cut short due to the sound of a gun shot. It sounds awfully close. I scramble to my feet and run to the other side of the shack where Tamo was playing. He was yearning for my arms. I picked him up and coddled him in the corner. He started to tremble. The other kids held onto their siblings. For some that's the only family they had left. More fortunate ones, like Aneko, still had their parents. Tamo cried for mom and dad everyday. Secretly I did too. It seems so out of my character to cry now. I walk around like I have no emotion, and that is exactly what I want. People here could care less how you feel. Unless your under the age of four. I just turned thirteen in August. The only love I get now is from Tamo. Honestly, he is all I really need right now. That's why I hold him so close to me. He's the only thing I have left in this world. I closed off my heart to anyone who dare try to enter. I'm a lonely puppy.

* * *

_I move over into a new position as I sit on the hard wood floor. My butt was starting to cramp. The lamp lit the room lightly, but it was enough to cover the pages the book I was reading. There was no cover to the book, so I had to come up with one myself. I titled it, "My Word", and it seems to fit perfectly. The book was a handed down to my foster mom, and now she's letting me read it. It's more of an adult book, so I don't understand the plot very well. _

_Tamo and my foster mom was in the kitchen area, trying to cook a meal quietly. Tamo though wasn't helping much, due to the fact he was clashing the pans around. My foster mother quickly scolded him, and things soon turned silent. You could hear a needle drop. I finished the chapter in no time, but still not understanding what the topic was. Love, hurt, comfort, or comedy. All I felt from that book was emotions, and they were deadly similar to mine. The author is very direct when it comes to description. It's like I'm actually there in the story. It's scary sometimes. Deathly. _

_I make my up the stairs, where the bookcase was located. The stairs creek at contact of my boots. I'm afraid we'll fall right through them someday. I hold my breath and keep trudging on. I place the book carefully on the splintered shelf. Blood soon covers a section of the shelf. I cut myself, again. My foster father says I need to be more careful in my surroundings. Maybe I wouldn't be here then. I would still be at my real home, by the fire, sitting on my fathers knees, while my mother reads a story out loud. Those times were over now, and we could never go back. My heart sinks deep into my lower stomach and I cover my eyes. I breathe deep until tension is lifted from the dull atmosphere. I kiss my wound until the last drop of blood is cleansed. I am quickly reminded of my mom again. _

_Her hair smelt of ginger, while her eyes were a honey colored. She had shoulder length brown hair. She was loving, happy, sweet, and caring, everything I'm not. If I could be like my mom I would change in a heart beat. It's not that easy though. Changing your personality in a situation like this is almost as threatening as walking out into the street and yelling your religion. My father wouldn't care though. He could care less what people thought about him. He was very brave, strong, and I'll admit sensitive. He had both blondish brown hair and eyes. He was my teddy bear when I needed him to be. I admired them both. Everything happy reminds me too much of them. I can't stand happy anymore. It's dead to me. My heart sinks deeper, as their images enters my head. I go into a trance of blankness. My God would want me to embrace this pain, so I could change my feelings and thoughts toward everything good in the world. My butt hit's the floor with a thud. My shin high socks fall to my ankles, and my cross necklace falls inside my dress. That cross is the only thing that I have left of my mother. Her emblem, but my father cherished it the same. It struck pure gold, and shone like a star. The remembrance of them was getting severe at this point. The cross started to hurt my neck. Almost as if it was scratching and burning at my neck. I felt like I was being choked. I refused to take off the necklace though, it meant to much to me. The pain began to ease with a loud bang. I look down between the railings of the steps to find my foster father come bursting through the door. He slammed his coat down on the nearest chair and took of his first layer of clothing._

_Being Jewish in a popular city is dangerous. When we leave our hiding place, which is rarely, we needed to wear a few layers of clothing. It was to cover our star on our clothing, but the clothes aren't really are taste though. Wearing them made me want to throw up. I don't get out much anymore._

_After throwing down his last bit of clothing my foster mother came out to assist him. He was mad, burning mad. He had the daily paper in hand and made his way over to the couch. I bend down on my knees to get a better look through the railings, but not to be seen. The top of the stairs was dark, and it was drafty. I shuddered, and couldn't stop. Tamo came out to see what the matter was, but my foster father ordered him back into the kitchen. This will be interesting. _

_He sat down with a sigh and rubbed his temples, long day I guess._

"_Calm down, Papa," Mama said putting his coat on the hook. _

"_Calm down! You read this and tell me that you don't feel the same!" after putting his boots into the corner she grabbed the paper from his hand. I held my mothers cross close to my chest. My foster mother put the paper down and sat next to my foster father, and placed a hand on his lean shoulder._

"_I understand why this would make you mad," she said. Papa eyed the paper._

"_Anything Hitler says makes me sick," that makes two of us._

"_Well, why don't you come into the kitchen? Dinner is almost ready," she took him by the hand an led him to the kitchen. Now was my only chance. After dinner every night my foster father burns the daily paper. Why, I do not know. _

_I crept down the stairs and over towards the paper. It was slightly wrinkled, but still readable. The date was May 13, 1934. Yesterday, Hitler had made another speech. He stated how he would promise to make his country the best there is, and by doing this was to get rid of the Jewish. The people who made Germany the way it was today. I had to look away, this was too much. I wanted to scream, kick, and yell. He was evil. I was about to continue reading, but "Amu," my foster father said from behind. I really wasn't allowed to read the paper. My foster parents thought it would be to much. "Give me the paper," I saw hate and anger in his eyes. I dare not say no to him. I respected him as I did to my real father. I handed him the paper and looked at the floor ashamed. He walked by me and towards the small fire that kindled the water for Papa's coffee. He threw it in and walked back to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder he said, "Come. Dinner's ready." He was rarely this serious, but he was when he needed to be. I sat down at the table and the thought of reading the rest of Hitler's speech bothered me for the rest of the evening. It was hard to sleep that night._

* * *

The shooting died down, and it was soon safe again. I placed Tamo down and made my way back to Aneko.

"Talk about your blue moon crisis huh?" she said jokingly. I wasn't laughing though. No one here was. Aneko had an odd sense of humor, but I didn't question her. That means I would have to talk. I continued my English lesson. That was until I heard a man talking about a subject that caught my attention real well. A plan?

* * *

**A cliff hanger dun dun dun! Hey guys, sorry about the bold in the last chapter. Wasn't my fault, my computer was just havin problems. Sorry it took so long to update. Jeez 8th**** grade is hard. It's not really the work it's just how much of it we have…. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Later!!**


	6. Returning Home

Honestly it really isn't my character to get in other people's business, but whatever. The way he started out his conversation with several others, just really seemed to catch my attention. Only someone who has pure literature talent is able to draw my attention in like that. I walked over to the group, it consisted of mostly men. Not really surprising. In my opinion war was started by men, and ended by women. Unfortunately, there were no women in the small group whatsoever. Usually, women around here depended on men to protect them, care for them, and it made me sick. Where are all the independent women in this world? I don't need a man's help, and I refuse to have it. I could rescue myself, and Tamo.

The men gave me a cold, harsh look. They gave me these vibes that were saying they don't need me in this little "scheme" they were planning, but I didn't care. I wanted to help badly. The speaker, who had dark black hair, blue eyes, and a freckled face began to speak again.

"Well, it seems that we have a young lady who is willing to do mans work, huh?" I crossed my arms and gave each and every one of them a hard look. There was no way they were going to smooth talk me out of doing this. I narrowed my eyes and took a step closer to the little circle they formed. There was no rule that I couldn't do this, and I was willing. The rest laughed, but I stood strong. Another was feeling daring and thought it would be funny to make fun of me. This added fuel to my fire. I quickly tackled the boy who was about twice my size to the ground. He gasped for as I held tight to his neck. It helped that he was only skin and bones. He had been here a long while longer than I was. It was a great advantage. I eventually let go. Not to the begs of others, or men trying to pry me of, but for Tamo's sake. If he found me doing this what kind of person would he think of me. I'm the only thing he has left in this life.

I got off with a huff, and walked over to the man who was supposedly in charge of the group. "Let me help!" I stated. He stood about two heads taller than me, but I wasn't scared of him. Here I couldn't show any weakness, and I wouldn't. What he did next was something I wasn't expecting. He smiled and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my messy, greasy hair.

"Alright kid, lets see what you can do around here. But remember if anything happens to you, it won't hurt my conscious. You need to be tough around here," what does he think that I was born yesterday? I looked down at Tamo who was on the verge of tears. I would do this for him and only him, and I didn't even know what the plan was yet.

* * *

~Nazi Blue

I walked down the dirt road that led to my families town house. The sun rose high in the sky, while the cold breeze swept fallen leaves off the ground. The cows in the fields were calm as they lay in the tall grass. The area that I lived in was perfect for me. It was away from the city rush, which I didn't favor. People honking their car horns and shoving you from every direction. It gets annoying after a while, which is probably why my family moved out to the rural area in the first place. But now after getting off the train twenty minutes ago, I didn't like where I was living. It was four hours away from _her_. I don't know what it is, but I feel some sort of an attraction towards that pink haired girl. The way she looked at everything in a new perspective, even me she looked differently at. I stopped in my tracks and looked to the clear sky. A knot had formed in my stomach, and it was big. Never in my life had I felt like this, and I was eighteen. No girl brought me this sort of pleasure before in, and I liked it. But would my mother and sister approve? Probably not.

My house came in to view, still standing tall and proud. There was smoke coming out of the brick chimney, I was finally home. As I walked closer to my house my mother came into view through the kitchen window. I missed her so much. I couldn't tell if it was where I was standing, but she looked sick. Her face was pale and rundown. Which is almost impossible because her face was naturally pretty. She put a glass dish up into the cupboard and turned back towards the window, where the sink was located. It was then that she caught my eye. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew big. I waved to her, and the next thing that was herd was glass breaking. She broke another dish. I laughed and she disappeared from the kitchen window, but was quickly at the front door. She bounded down the steps and into my arms.

"Ikuto!" she cried stroking the back of head. I held her close and took in her sent. I had been away from home longer than I wanted to be. I had been called in a year ago and haven't been able to come home since. In my opinion, what I was doing wasn't even a real job, but it helped keep my family out of trouble. Money has been scarce for the past few years, after my father left. He too had been called to do work for Hitler, but refused, and left without notice. He broke my mothers and sister's heart and I can never forgive him. He's the reason why the money is short, why my families hearts are broken, and why I was forced to take his place. I was told when I turned of age that I would be forced to work for Hitler, or my family would suffer. I could never betray my family, so I obeyed.

My mother lead me inside and sat me down at the kitchen table, giving me a cup of coffee to satisfy my fatigue. She gave me bread and butter to snack on, it was a long trip.

"So where's Utau?" my sister, who resembled my mother greatly. She was only a few years younger than me, but she acted much older. Out of everyone, she probably took my father's leaving the hardest. She was very attached to him, and it tore her that he just left, without even saying goodbye.

"Oh she's still at school. She has an essay due about all the good Hitler is doing for us as a leader," she spoke those words with little pride. Suddenly rage took hold of me, and I slammed my fist on the table. The dishes clanged and my mother looked over her shoulder surprised. "Ikuto?!? What's gotten into you?"

"Mother, what Hitler is doing is wrong, and you of all people should know that." she looked back out the window and took in a deep sigh. Walking towards the table, I finally got a better look at her. Her eyes had bags underneath them, and her hair was turning gray. She's not old enough to have gray hair and baggy eyes yet.

"I know Ikuto. But what can we do?" she stated placing a soft hand on my cheek. "We have no choice but to follow Hitler. He is our ruler." I didn't like those words any more than she did, but it was the truth. Whether we liked it our not, Hitler was our dictator. Thinking of Hitler made me think of the camp, and the camp made me think of _her _again. My mother took notice in my change of emotion quickly. "Ikuto? What's wrong? You look unsure of something," I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell anyone about my secret attraction towards _her_. It was wrong for me to even talk to her or touch her, without physically hurting her. "Ikuto, you know I'll need to find out sooner or later," even though I was eighteen she was still my mom, and she would figure it out eventually. She might as well hear it from me.

"Okay, Mom, sit down," she pulled out the chair next me and sat. I wouldn't know how she would take it but she had a right to know. "Mom, I think I may have an attraction towards a Jewish girl back at camp," it was dead silent. So silent that you could hear a needle drop, which worried me. Her eyes bored into mine, breaking me down. Wanting me to continue. "I don't know what it is, but I feel as if I need to be there for her. She's different Mom," no negative vibes were given off her, but no good ones were either.

"How is she so different from everyone else?" she made it seem as if though I committed a crime. My family never hated the Jews, but neither did we care for them. This was suddenly becoming more difficult. So the best thing for me to do at this point was to remain silent. So she continued after long thought "Ikuto, I don't mind your feelings you have towards this girl, but just be careful," was she actually accepting this? "If you are caught with her who knows what could happen?" I smiled and took her hands into mine.

"Thank you, Mom"

"Alright," she said pulling away. "how old is she?" I froze.

"Umm… twelve, thirteen maybe," I said not trying not to make eye contact with her at this point.

"Ikuto…..," this is where she may disapprove of my feelings, but surprisingly she just continued. "Okay, so what's her name?"

"I'm sorry Mom but I cannot tell you that," she crossed her arms and stared at me wanting an answer. "Mom, what these people go through ever day is revolting. I'll be surprised if any of them will ever understand the word 'trust' again." I told the truth, but that wasn't exactly satisfying for my mother. She continued to look at me, a little disbelief in her eyes. After a while she stood up and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Alright, well, why don't you go upstairs and put your stuff away. Utau should be home in a little bit. She's been yearning to see you," so I did what my mother told me and headed upstairs.

My room was the same as when I had left it. It was clean, which let me know that my mother still cares, even when I'm not home. I plopped my stuff down on my bed and walked towards the windowsill. It was facing east so the would usually wake me up in the morning. For now the sun was no longer in sight because it was past noon. Utau should have been let out by now, it shouldn't be long. Sure enough only a few minutes later I saw two blonde pigtails trudging up the dirt road towards our house. Utau had matured in the past year. With her blond hair growing long past her hips, and her growing taller everyday. She was surely growing into a young woman. I watched her go into the house from one floor above, still not catching sight of me. Surely, she wasn't expecting my visit.

I debated whether I should go down stairs or not. After my father had left, she seemed emotionally attached to me, like she was to our father. Like any other young sibling, she was a clinger. After a while it gets annoying having someone following you everywhere. People think it's cute, but I think it's annoying. How could that girl have her little brother follow her all the time. Surely should would wish that he would back off every once in a while. Then again, he is the only family she has left . The first day that crew arrived, half of them were gassed. That was my reasoning for sending her brother on her side of the lot. Without at least one family member, a person can go mad. I've seen it once, and I didn't want the same thing to happen to her. She was special. I was soon interrupted in my train of thoughts with Utau crashing through my door and into my arms.

"Ikuto!!!" her grip was tight and it hurt a little. It took a lot just to pry her off. "I've missed you so much," she said finding her way back to my torso. I patted her head, waiting for her to settle down. Finally she released me and we went down stairs to join our mother for lunch. "So…when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago,"

"How long are you going to stay for," I was afraid of that question. It was something I didn't feel like talking about.

"I leave in about a month….," this I could tell hurt her, and I don't like hurting family.

"It's understandable, you have a job that needs to be done,"

"My job has even much more meaning now than ever,"

"Why? I thought you loathed your job? Your letters are always saying how much you wish to come home and be with us permanently. Now you want to go back," she was close to tears at this point. My mother looked at us from the other side of the kitchen table. She urged me to tell Utau about _her_, but Utau gets jealous really easily. Just catching me looking at a girl sets her off. But I guess she did have a right to know.

"Utau, it's complicated,"

"Tell me," it would hurt her, but I told her anyway. I told them both the story about _her. _How she was caught, what her outer personality was like, and how she cared for her little brother, just as I did for Utau. I had only been with her for a week and I felt a connection. Utau seemed to understand in a way. Even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew that I had to do this for a reason. I just hope that _she_ wouldn't take the shower offer before I got back.

* * *

~Amu

The people in the shack were still shocked that I had talked. Aneko urged me to speak more, but I refused. What am I a circus performer? I don't know when I'll talk again but I'll only do it if it's reasonable. Tamo clung on to my legs as I listened to the plan that was being talked over. There had been talk that there were food scraps left on the south side of the camp. Apparently this food was important enough for us to abandon our shacks and sneak across the camp. This would be a daring move, but our lives and stomachs were on the line. I really don't think that it mattered what we did at this point, we were in trouble everywhere. Our first move we would make as soon as the night towers lights turn on, tonight. Physically I was ready, but mentally I was cautious. I just hope that if I get caught by anybody, it would be Nazi Blue. I'm starting to expand my band of trust, but I'm not fully confidant if I could trust him completely yet. We'll have to see. _______________________________________________________________________

**Tada! Another chapter up. I hope all ya'll had an awesome Thanksgiving!! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon… if not I hope you guys can be patient with me. Later!! **


	7. The First Expodition

**To the west the, sun was setting. To the east, dark clouds are rolling in. The air smelt smoky, and thick. I traced my fingers along the jagged wood of the shack. What in the world have I gotten myself into. There's no way I can do this, I can't, I won't. I turned to resign but Aneko stopped me in my tracks.**

"**Wow, Amu, this is a really bold thing for you to do, for anyone to do actually," really? She doesn't just think that just because I'm a girl? It was a nice cover on her part, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to quit. I made my way over to the man in charge, when something caught onto my shirt from behind. It was Tamo. His brown hair was covering his little pale face and his watery eyes.**

"**One-chan, are you going to leave me?" Tamo asked. This just about tore me. Leave Tamo. I would rather die than be away from him. He is the only thing that is keeping me going from the minute I stepped of that train, and the second Nazi Blue put him in my arms. I knelt down on my knees and took Tamo into my arms. In order for Tamo to stay around longer, I would have to go and collect food. For Tamo. He needed to stay around, otherwise I would have to leave too. I pulled back to look at his face.**

"**There is no way that I'm leaving you, forever," I said wiping hair away from his eyes. He looked at me hurt. "I'll be back before morning, I promise," he nodded his head, understanding. **

**I honestly think that I'm too mature for my age. Most kids at my age would be pushing a hoop with a stick, or stopping by a candy store after school everyday, having fun, enjoying life. Not me, I'm forced to watch out for my younger foster brother. Not that I didn't mind that, I just think that it was unfair. Hitler is taking the innocent lives of people who were once happy, successful, loving, and fair. Now it seems that things were changing while we were sleeping. People are changing, times are changing, and I can't stand it.**

**I look out a hole to my left to see that the sun was completely hidden, and the clouds were now covering the once still sky, threatening to release snow, but it seemed a little to warm to snow. Aneko predicted freezing rain, giving almost all the reason to drop out, if it weren't for Tamo. **_**Stop Amu! You don't know what your doing.**_** Yea I do.**_** You could freeze to death! **_**It'll be for the best then.**_** What about Tamo, if you die?!?**_** It was a constant fight between my head and my heart. I guess you could say that I'm a very fickle person. It takes more than once to make up my mind permanently. It's one of the qualities I dislike about myself. **

**While I continued to debate against myself a drop of water leaked down my face. I realized that it was raining, really hard. This, though didn't stop the man in charge from calling us all together, about ready to leave. I started to shake, causing me to walk like I was a drunken man. I could feel my skin turning white. All of the blood went to my feet, while I had the urge to throw up. But there was nothing to throw up, we were starved. That was it. No backing out of this now, I was in it until the end, even if it killed me.**

* * *

**~Nazi Blue**

**I awoke, feeling a pair of eyes bore into me. Sure enough when I awoke, with Utau sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me. I rubbed my eyes as sat up. The sun wasn't even peeking over the horizon, really how important was this? **

"**Ikuto, are you awake," she asked tucking a strand of her hair behind an ear.**

"**I am now," I said shaking my head, trying to wake up. Cause there was no way I would get back to sleep now, not with her up at this hour. "What's wrong?"**

"**W-well, umm, I was wondering what do you plan to do with this…girl?" I looked down at her. Her hair was down out of her pigtails, causing it to be longer than what it usually is. Her eyes were full of wonder and question, but to tell the truth I really didn't know what I was going to do with her. Sure I felt like I had to protect her, but how was the main question. What could I do? I was under the control of Hitler. I looked at Utau who still wanted an answer.**

"**I'm not sure, Utau. Things are complicated over there, times are complicated," she blinked as I continued, "I'll figure something out, as I go along. I took her hands into mine and held them, just like our father did when we were younger, when we were hurt, or lost among ourselves. "Believe me, Utau, when I say I'm doing the right thing," she hugged me tight, not wanting to let go. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Even though she was maturing fast, she still had a ways to go to understand herself, and everything around her.**

**The sun soon loomed over the horizon, welcoming a new day. Utau and I both walked down stairs, dressed, and ready to do the daily chores. Even though we lived in a town house, there was a neighbor down the road aways who was too old to take care of her farm. She had little land and little money, so my family, including my mother were willing to work for her with no pay. My heart felt better knowing when I did a good deed, which I haven't felt in a while. The concentration camps, and what we do was nothing to feel special about. I never killed anyone before and I hope I don't have to, ever. Even if my own life depended on it. I couldn't live with myself.**

**The lady had a name, but we just liked to call her "Grammy" the name fit her perfectly, and also because she refused to tell us her real name to begin with. She made us do simple things, no matter what the weather we got them done, and in return she feeds us once every two weeks with her own dairy and produce, and it tastes really good with her perfection in cooking. Though today I couldn't concentrate. That girl was still on my. What if she forgot to say no to the shower deal? What if she's dead right now? I relaxed and ran a hand through my hair. If this continues to happen to me, I may just have to return back early.**


	8. First Deaths of the New Year

After running over the plan a couple of times, we were ready to leave. Me and two other men were to run along the edge of the camp, close enough to the wall that way we couldn't be spotted. This was probably the most safest route, only because the officers only check deep inside the part of the camp. I would be safe traveling the outside. The wall was too high for anyone to climb, also it was covered in barbed wire, where skin could be ripped easily. Blood covered most of the areas, even pieces of thin clothing hung there, marking where loved ones have been killed. Pretty sad memorial site.

I stepped out onto the dirt, getting soaked in a second. Hopefully there was extra clothing there, maybe I could be protected from catching hypothermia. I would also bring something back for Tamo, and Aneko, if I had enough time. Her dad would not be joining us in this exposition, he was getting sick. He was losing his hair, and he was slowing down. He'd be dead within the next month, I predict. It was sad but true.

After splitting up, I took one look back at Tamo, who was gripping to the side of the shack. Aneko stood behind him, keeping him from following me. He saw me and waved to by gripping his hands in and out. This I watched until I heard my name being called. "Hey, Pinky! You comin or not?" I looked at my group and then back at Tamo. I gripped my hands and ran towards to catch up to the other two, tears threatening to fall. There was no turning back now. You'd think I'd be happy to be out of my shack, but I felt just the opposite. But if I didn't do this then Tamo and I wouldn't get any food, or clothing. So I trudged on, doing my best to keep up with the two others, who weren't to far ahead. I was a pretty fast runner, which was both good and bad. If I ran to fast, then I could slip and fall in the mud. Sickness would spread through my body like wildfire. But it was good in case we would get caught, then I could run without anyone recognizing me.

The clock in the distant soon struck 11p.m. We had been traveling for three hours. We need to get there soon, otherwise we wouldn't make it back in time for morning. We could be caught if we didn't make it back by dawn. That was usually the time we were feed. Dried bread usually, and if we were lucky, a scrap of raw meat. We continued on until we saw light in the distant. Around this side of the camp, it was mostly falling buildings, with mold hanging on the sides and calligraphy posted on them. Words like _Hitler!_ or _Down with Jews!_ Dead bodies covered the area. Skin and bones were all they were anymore. You couldn't even identify what gender the person used to be. I stopped in my tracks and threw up. I couldn't help it, I would have passed out if I didn't. The guys ahead waited for me, like any gentleman should. The younger one even came to pull my hair out of my face. He was about in his early thirties. He was a fatherly type, though he didn't have his kids anymore, just his beloved wife.

We approached the building with caution. Jack pot! There was enough food to last us the week, and that only. The others soon caught up to us, with everyone in counting. We all made it, but now the challenge was getting back safe. Gathering food that was needed, we made our way back. All going the same way, the way I came before. The rain was still falling. Men were coughing like crazy. It was getting harder to breathe and carry items all at once. Me on the other hand, just kept on trudging with no complaints. I figure it will be worth it once I see Tamo take a bite out of something good for him. It's been weeks since he's had a good meal. Anyone would call this stealing, but the Nazi's stole our lives from us, this is just payback, and it felt good. Surely my God can forgive my sins.

We arrived back at 2a.m. great timing. This was just enough time to eat and cover ourselves with clothes that have been torn off of others. As Tamo ate, I fell asleep. I was now feeling sick, cold, and hungry but I was too tired to eat. I dreamt of Nazi Blue. His eyes sparkled with radiance, his smile made my stomach flip and turn. He is so close from swimming in my blood forever, and he wasn't even here. I hope he's okay. I prayed for him, Tamo, Aneko, and my foster parents. Hoping that they are well.

* * *

**One Month Later**

A month has now passed since our first time to collect food for our shack. The day is January 4, 1936. Everyone has new year resolutions don't they? Mine is to get closer to Nazi Blue. Truth be told I miss. I haven't seen him over than a month and I'm afraid he is dead. Of course who would kill him? He was under Hitler's control; no one dare to kill him at this point.

Things only went from bad to worse around here. Many dying, due to disease, being shot, or just committing suicide. Many don't want to suffer this, and it's mainly the ones who don't have a family. They grow tired of having no one to hug, or love during the day, so they just give up. I'm glad I have Tamo, otherwise I'd be praying for dead right now. Tamo is growing everyday, but not the way my foster parents wanted him to. He is mainly skin and bones, and can barely talk due to the past colds he's been getting. If I could, I would take his pain in a heart beat. No child deserved this in their lifetime. He had the rest of his life ahead of him, I realize that, but by the time we get out of here he could be a young man by then. No time for play or to fall in love, just straight to work. I shudder at the thought and get back to my lesson in English.

My English is actually getting better. I can now talk in full sentences without stuttering, or stopping to catch my words. What was great about this was that I could now understand the Nazi troops when they talked in English. There was basically nothing to hide now. I once heard a man talking about how Hitler planned to take over all of Europe! This made me want to scream. As if one country wasn't enough. What could I do though, nothing. I was small, weak, and I was only one person, there was absolutely nothing I could. Which made me mad.

Tamo and I clothes have now turned into rags, we were starting to stink, and catch cases of lice. Everyday I would itch my head like crazy, and it pretty much killed me. I desperately wanted a shower, so I could relieve my pain. Though I remember Nazi Blue saying not to accept the showers, and believe me we've been asked many times if we wanted to shower. Every time I said no, but regretted it. But what made the whole thing suspicious is how Nazi Blue warned me in his voice, what his eyes told me at that moment. He was serious, so I felt once, just once that I could trust him. But there is no promise that I can trust him again, or anyone for that matter. If he ever returned to begin with. Another thing that struck me though that Nazi Blue was so serious, is the people who accepted the shower invitation, never came back. Our shack was becoming more and more roomy, although it was nice to have all of this space, it also worried me. What were happening to all of the people? Where did they go? I tried not to think about it, because I have endless thoughts.

Tamo sat in my lap while I finished up my English lesson. Everything seemed so easy from this point in my lessons. I was willing on speaking and annunciating my sounds and words. That was the only time I was willing on talking though, I still consider myself a mute. As I should be. I was in the middle of a sentence when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Amu, come here," it was the man in charge of our expedition. I never learned his name, but he just told me and the others to call him 'Ranger'. The name seemed to work, due to the fact that everyone could remember that simple nickname. The men in the troop actually respected me now, probably because I was the only one who didn't complain. There was only six of us who were still doing the expeditions. The other seven took the shower invitation, and like the others, never returned. "We were planning on goin out again tonight. You in?" I looked at Tamo who followed me over to the group and held on to my torn shirt. I then turned back to Ranger and nodded. We had only traveled for food two other times besides the first, and we came back successful. After planning that I would travel the edge of the camp again alone I went back to my lesson with Aneko. This will be my first time going out alone, well traveling alone. It was dangerous but I was willing on doing this for Tamo.

Night fell in a blink of an eye. I was so used to this that my stomach no longer threaten to jump up into my throat. But traveling by myself made me weary. Ranger said he had faith in me though, that's a first, but I guess I should have faith in myself as well. Although, my stomach pains were seeping up through to my throat now. I might have to throw up soon.

It was time to leave. The night was still and the moon was out completely. This would show me my way around the camp, but it could also be easier to spot me now, which was not good. I would have to be extra careful tonight. Saying my goodbyes to Tamo and Aneko, I took off into the moon's rays, without looking back. I was growing taller, which meant my shirt was shrinking on me. It used to be right above my bony knees, but now it's up to my mid thigh. There were stains from the rain, the mud, and the blood. Really though I was starting to stink. The more the days past the more Tamo, Aneko, and I yearned for the cool water to wash away our lice, even though my lice had subsided one week ago.

After running for a while I stopped to take a break. My running had improved within the past month. Basically it was a race against the clock, and I had time to kill. I sat on an empty box next to an prison building. Pleads of help could be hurt from the inside, which caused my stomach to turn and flip. The cold air was making my nose drip, and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. This made it harder for me to breath, especially with the cold air stinging my lungs. I could see my breath in the air, even when I breathed gently out of my nose. I estimated the temperature to be around fifteen degrees, Fahrenheit. But I pressed on. If I stuck around to long I could be captured, and killed. We weren't supposed to be out of our shacks, never, unless under a command, which rarely happened. I trudged on, finally making it to my destination, without fail. I was the first one, again.

Waiting for the men was hard. In order for me to stay warm I needed to keep moving, but all I could do at this point was wait. So to pass time I got down on my knees and prayed. I seemed to have prayed long enough, because when I rose again the moon was half way in the sky. They should have been here by now. What was keeping them? I waited until the clock struck 1a.m. still nothing. I listened for sounds of footsteps approaching, still nothing. My stomach turned, and it got to a point where I was shaking from nausea, more than the cold. It seemed like the air was pushing me towards the others paths, and I willing. My walk soon became a jog, and then I started to sprint. I ran probably nonstop for an half an hour. Running around buildings, losing my way half the time. It was just like some death maze. You never know if there is going to be an officer at the next corner or not, so I eventually slowed down my pace.

My heart stopped when I heard voices in the distant and I stopped. I really needed to be careful at this point. If I was caught, my life could be taken from me in a blink of an eye. I pressed my back and hands against the thick brick wall, which was frozen. As I walked in the shadows of other building, gunfire would be shot every once in a while. I flinched every time. I walked to the end of the wall where I peeked sheepishly around the corner, trying to hide my face from anyone who was willing on hurting me.

The worst was laying right in front of me. Dead. The rest of the men were dead. Even Ranger. I lay my back against the wall, trying to take what all has happened in. I noticed that it was getting harder to breath. I hold my breath and take another look. They are getting ready to burn them. May they rest in peace.

They started the fire and placed each individual in to burn. It stunk really bad, I almost threw up again. The smell of skin burning is something I never want to experience again, and it sounded as if I could hear their screams release from their souls and into the sky, which was now covered with smoke. I wanted to stay, but I knew I had to leave. If I stayed any longer I could easily put myself in danger.

I turned to leave, when I practically ran into someone's chest. I looked up to see, Nazi Blue! Nothing has changed about him. Absolutely nothing. But I would never admit that to anyone. We studied each other long and hard. His eyes were full of sympathy again. He stood lean and tall in his almost perfect uniform. He looked at me, and I was somewhat afraid he would turn me in, but another part of me doubted that. He then took my arm, gentle enough not to hurt me, but strong enough so that I couldn't break free. No handcuffs? We started to walk along.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked breaking our silence. I didn't want to answer him. I was afraid I would get in trouble, but his voice sounded so casual.

"Nothing," I replied looking straight ahead of me. I refused to meet his gaze. His hand moved down my arm a little bit, causing me to shudder.

"You know, you could be killed out here," I knew that very well, everyone did. I let my bangs fall into my eyes. What was he going to do to me? He slid his hand down to my wrist, and I stiffened. I could then feel to where he was right beside my ear, with his breath on my right ear. "It's a good thing I'm here with you," I could tell he was smiling, or smirking. The way he spoke in my ear made me blush deep red, which has never happened to me before. Only when my parents got intimate with each other would I turn that color, but never was it caused by a boy.

We walked a little longer soon approaching my shack. He then moved his hand into place with mine. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and looked up at him. He stared back down at me smiling. The moon shone off his blue locks, and I could see myself in his eyes. I didn't realize it until he put his hand under my chin and gently forced my mouth closed. I was gawking, oh joy. I looked away embarrassed. I couldn't understand why he was willing on holding my hand like this. Talking to me without the worry of getting caught. He was more of a rebel than anything.

"Hey, do you still want that shower?" I snapped back to look at him. A shower? Really? All I could do was look at him. Still wondering why he only wanted me to accept showers from him, but despite the odds I shook my head yes.

"What about my brother, Tamo?" I asked

"He is welcomed too," he said as we walked on. Was there good in him after all? We'll see.

* * *

**Wow finally! Hey guys sorry about the shortage of the last chapter, but the first part of this chapter was cut off some how. So I just decided to add on it for another chapter. Which worked out great!**

**Later!!**


	9. First Shower

I returned back to the shack with Nazi Blue, my hand was still enclosed with his, making it the only warm part of my body. He stopped us at the door to my shack, the moon was still high in the sky. My guess that it was 3 o'clock at this point. I really wasn't due back for another hour, but with the others dead, there was no way I could do the task alone and bring back enough supplies for everyone. I only had one scrap of moist bread in my pocket, and I was saving that for Tamo. He needed the food more than anyone in our shack. He was the youngest, smallest, and weakest. He couldn't fight for scraps, because he would always be pushed to the side, or practically stepped on. So I was hoping that this would help.

We stood at the door, he was playing with my fingers, sending shock wave feelings up my arm. I tried not to make eye contact, but he was to mesmerizing for me to look away. It was like I was under a spell that he put on me. He bent down so that his lips were right by my ear. "Meet me here with your brother tomorrow night when the clock strikes nine," his warm breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up strait and at attention. I quickly looked to the opposite direction, where the big clock tower was located. Sure it could be heard from here, but it was difficult to hear it sometimes, with all the gunfire, and screams that could be heard daily. I looked back to him and nodded. Things suddenly became all serious now, as if this were a life or death situation, and it was. If we were caught, then all three of us would be put down. I shuddered at the idea, and I could feel his tension too. "You should go." I nodded and turned to go inside. I looked back at him, as I put my hand upon the handle. He smiled at me, causing me to blush deeply.

He was treating me as if I weren't a prisoner at all, but more like a regular human being. Which I haven't been treated as in a long while. I was more like dirt here, or dead weight is what we were usually called. I was getting used to all the abuse, which wasn't really considered a good thing. Soon, that would be all I would respond to. Not Amu, but dirt, trash, it all was becoming suited as new names to me.

Out of the blue, another gun shot, followed by screaming of despair. I covered my ears to soothe them. They were very sensitive, and could pick up almost any little noise, even a pin dropping on the floor. Nazi Blue also flinched, both of looking in the general direction of all piercing noise. Smoke snuck between allies and figures could just be made out in the distance. My blood turned as cold as ice. I turned to Nazi Blue. He covered his ears and turned to face me. "Go! Before they see you," I turned to go in but took one glance back. "I'll be alright, just go." he said before heading off toward the smoke. I watched until he was well out of sight. I held my breathe and went inside. Closing the door quickly.

Tamo was the first to great me. "Onee-chan," he said. I picked him up and supported the back of his head. The others in the shack surrounded me, waiting for food. This is where many would cry. I didn't want to hurt the others hearts, but they would soon ask what had become of the others. I might as well get this over with. I set Tamo down on a near by barrel and turned to the others. I looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Amu-chan, where are the others?" a frail woman asked. She was the mother of the Ranger. She was around eighty years old, but still had the motherly instinct. When I wasn't around, she would help Aneko take care of Tamo, that way I wouldn't worry as much.

"They are dead," there I said it. The room was still and silent. Many faces turned ghost white, or pinched. "They never made it to the storage room. They were shot in place." I was talking like someone just asked me what the weather was like outside. I tried not to cry, but it was no use. Seeing the others cry, made me break down too. Tears trailed down my cheeks, my eyes turned red and felt swollen. I choked on air, which was turned colder as the night went on. Everything turned stiff as we sent our blessings to the families who had lost others. Tamo, who was now crying on the barrel, gripped onto the back of my shirt, weakly. At least tomorrow we can wash our cares away with water, and his lice could finally be treated.

The sun hung lazily in the sky, it was around one o'clock. I lay on the floor of the shack with my feet flat against the wall. I was so tired, but I refused to fall asleep, because seven o'clock would come faster than I would think. All the blood was rushing to my head, making my legs shake a little, but they always shook; thanks to the cold. It was always fifteen degrees cold, or colder. Many have died of hypothermia. A lot are afraid to sleep, terrified that they will not awake in the morning. Not me though, whatever happened, happened. But usually I would sleep during the day, in the sun somewhere; with Tamo of course.

Tamo lay beside me, clinging onto my arm, using it as a pillow. I could feel his drool run down my arm, he must be in a deep sleep. That was a good thing, because he barely slept anymore. I would wake up in the middle of the night to him crying. He'd mutter "Mommy," and "Daddy," over and over again, until I held him close to me. He was so needy at this age, and Mommy, and Daddy weren't around to satisfy his needs. All he wanted was to be held, and I could only do so much.

I fiddled with my pink hair until my eyelids grew heavy. Before I knew it, I passed out. I dreamt again. Which I haven't in a while. Sleeping was like going into a black, gaping trance. I used to dream all the time; waking up with a big smile on my face, feeling refreshed. That is, until I came here. Well it was more like a flash back, but it still counts. I was with my mom, my real mom, we were walking down the streets of our hometown. I have on a new blue dress she made me. I would skip along in front of her, holding her hand. Every traffic light we would come to I would hop on her legs, and I'd ride across the walk way, laughing with every step she took. The streets were clean, so I was walking barefoot. Her hair flowing along with the wind. She was really beautiful, she always was, but that day she was glowing. I hope to as pretty as her someday.

We arrive home, to find my dad sitting in the family room reading. He smiles and pulls me into his lap, kissing my forehead. I tell him all about my day, using my hands to act things out. I was five at this point. Everything was brighter at that age for me, for everyone. We all could laugh, even on the darkest days. But those days were long gone now, and now we cry on the brightest days. These were hard days, and they were far from over.

I must have been crying in my sleep, because when I woke up, my cheeks were wet and my eyes stung with pain. My breath was shaggy and my heart was racing. There was no doubt that I was practically bawling. Whenever I cry, it's only by accident. I will never cry willfully again. That showed weakness, and we needed to hide that hear, because no one showed any pity.

As I became more aware of things, the clock tower struck nine. Just on time. I awoke Tamo, who rubbed his eyes with his whole hand and grunted out a soft yawn. It was adorable. I looked around to see that everyone had drifted off. They cuddle next to each other for warmth, but still shook in their sleep. "Where are we goin, Onee-chan?" Tamo asked as I guided him toward the door of the shack. I got down to his level and 'shushed' him lightly, putting my index finger in front of my lips, indicating to remain quiet. He put his little finger on his lips too, understanding.

"Now listen, Tamo, you have to keep this a secret okay," he nodded his head. "Whatever we do tonight, where ever we go you have to promise you won't tell anyone." he lifted his hand to his head and saluted like a solider would.

"Rodger," he whispered. I patted his head and opened the door. I didn't even have to peek my head around the corners of the shack, because Nazi Blue stood tall in front of our shack. His hands were in his uniform's pockets and he was smiling.

I let a small blush creep over my cheeks before I stepped outside into the bright moonlight, with Tamo's hand in mine. The cold quickly surround Tamo and I, taking away a lot of energy. I could already feel my legs going numb, but I wouldn't show signs of weakness, so I just held Tamo closer. Nazi Blue approached us I pulled the door completely shut. He gazed over Tamo and I with his soft blue eyes. Tamo hid behind my legs, unsure of what to make of this situation. Truthfully I wasn't so sure either. What if we aren't going to shower at all? This could have been a big set up all this time, and I was too blind to see it. I could just go back inside and be safe, right? Nope. This would never end. He would just keep on coming back; like a cat, you can never just drop them off, because they will always find their way back home. I let my better instincts take over, I gripped Tamo's hand, and approached Nazi Blue the rest of the way.

I was expecting just to follow him there, but that's not really what he had planned. He held out his hand, waiting for mine. I do admit, I did like holding his hand, it felt warm. I stared at him a while before reaching out. It took a while for my brain to signal down to my arm to reach out, but I did. Holding my hand in midair, I was still unsure if I should do this, but he decided this for me. His hand met mine the rest of the way, causing me to stiffen. He stroked my hand with his thumb, trying to reassure me that I was safe with him. I relaxed at how soft his hand felt. "Are you ready?" he asked me as he walked on a bit. I looked down at Tamo and nodded my head. I was trusting him with my life right now, but I was worried to see how he would take care of it.

We walked along down the big narrow streets, taking sudden turns almost as if where ever he pleased. Tamo no longer hid behind my legs, but pulled out in front of me a little, just enough to look at Nazi Blue. All Tamo knew was the shack. Everything for him right now revolved around the shack from the squeaky floors, to the people who shared it with him. Everything was new, he had never seen this area of camp before, and he hadn't seen a Nazi show so much kindness before. But Tamo trusted me, so he just went along with this whole ordeal.

My problem was, could I still trust him? I didn't even know his name, but things seemed pretty comfortable just as they are, but my stomach still twisted with doubt. He was a Nazi, but he was also a regular human being all the same.

We turned one last corner and went into what looked an abandon building. It lay deep in the allies, trash cans lay kicked or smashed, and mold crept its way up the brick walls. It smelled so bad, bad enough to make my nose hairs burn, causing me to cringe my nose uncomfortably. Nazi Blue noticed this and chuckled playfully. I blushed and turned my head, trying to focus on Tamo's shivering body. Nazi Blue gripped my hand more and stopped in place. I gazed upon the building and picked up Tamo, who wanted to be held at this point. I followed him inside. The building was completely abandoned, with scattered old newspapers and broken chairs laying around. We walked down a short hallway and stopped at a worn wooden door. "Just turn the knob, water should come out. Don't worry I'll be keeping watch," even though there was no one around, it still felt nice that he would be watching out for us.

The shower felt….., good. I could feel the water getting rid of the grease in my hair, and knots that had been tangled in my hair washing away. I gently rubbed Tamo's head, relieved that his lice was running down the drain. The warm water felt so good that I just stood there for a couple minutes, letting the water beat down on my head; Tamo stomped in the water for a little bit. When we finished up, I dressed Tamo and myself. I left the room to find Nazi Blue at the entrance of the building. I propped Tamo upon my back, letting his drowsiness take over him quickly. His arms hung lazily over my shoulders as I supported his legs.

I walked over to Nazi Blue, his hands in his pockets as the full moon shone upon his perfect face. Every feature stood out, including his blue orbs, also known as his eyes. He looked like he was deep into thought, so I stared up in awe of his seriousness. This was a side of him I haven't seen yet, and I was sure there were many other sides to him, but it might be a while before I'd see the rest of them. My heart skipped as his eyes met mine. I only knew him for a little while, but he still had this huge effect on me. There were many boys from my old school, that I thought were cute, but they never made my heart flutter like he did. He turned to face me completely. My wet hair stuck to my face, and Tamo's dripped down my shirt, causing wet stains on my right shoulder. Nazi Blue held his hand out for me to take. Surprisingly, I took it right away. My hands were still partially wet and they looked like little raisins, but he didn't care.

We stepped out into the early night, greeted by the cold once more. We walked along in silence. It seemed comfortable, but I had a question to ask him. So I swallowed my nerve and spoke up "U-um, w-why did you not want me to accept any other shower invitation, o-other than yours?" he then slipped his fingers in between mine, squeezing even tighter, but still remaining gentle.

"Do you really want to know?" his tone stopped me in my tracks. It almost sounded as if the answer would change me, completely. I pondered over this for another minute or two. "If I show you, your brother still needs to be asleep," I then knew, that this would be gruesome, but I had to know the truth. I would finally know where everyone went when the shower would be offered by others. I looked to Nazi Blue and nodded stiffly. His eyes blinked open in shock. That wasn't the answer he was looking for obviously, but I had to know. He sighed and led us on. "Okay, but just to let you know, it'll change you," he said pulling me and Tamo closer to him. "I still can't get over my first experience." My stomach churned and I almost threw up. At the tone of his voice, I knew I would regret this.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Later!**


	10. The Secret of the Showers

As we walked on I could feel the knot in my stomach growing tighter. There was still time for us to turn around and return back to my shack, but the stronger side of me took over and forced me to keep walking forward. Tamo was still sound asleep. I don't even the sound of a train could wake him up; let alone a simple gun shot. There were plenty of them as we continued on. Close enough to make my ears pop, but that wasn't enough to wake Tamo from his sleep. He must have been dreaming again.

I snuck a few peeks at Nazi Blue. His glowing features shown off and he stood tall and confidant. I wished that I could stand like that but I had lost all my confidence as soon as I was off the train, on my first day. I had lost almost everything that day, and I had a feeling that included my foster parents. I haven't seen them in two months and it made me wonder what happened to them and where they were. Were they dead? Were they well? Honestly, what happened to them?

I looked over at Nazi Blue again, who was focused on our direction. I could ask him, but we lost our freedom of speech when we were brought here. Anything and everything we said, could be used as just another reason to put us down. We had no say in what we ate, where we were slept, and what we wore. I didn't want to get in trouble with stupid little questions, and besides, I didn't want to bug him, he was already risking enough to walk Tamo and I around. I felt a huge guilt cloud cover my head, causing me to hide my eyes under my shaggy bangs. He noticed this action and looked over to me. I could tell because of the way his body shifted. "What's wrong," he asked stopping us in place, "Is he hurting your back?" referring to Tamo who was shifting into a new position.

"No, he's fine." I said propping him up higher on my back.

"I can take him if you want me to." he said placing a hand on his back as a gesture. This was becoming to much for me to bare. He was doing so much for us, and I had nothing to give him in return. Although he seemed happy to do it. I focused on his face and he smiled, a genuine smile. All I could do was stare at him in awe. I didn't even notice him taking Tamo, until I felt his weight leaving my back. Tamo didn't weigh much, but after a while it did hurt a bit.

It surprised me how good it felt to have Tamo off my back. I know that was a selfish comment, but it was the truth. I stretched as Nazi Blue situated Tamo upon his back. I stared up at him as he hunched to put Tamo in a more comfortable position. He must have a little sibling at home, or a clingy neighbor that he cared for. He was so good with Tamo, as if he were an older brother to him. Then what was he to me? I really couldn't call him my brother, or enemy. But I couldn't call him a friend either. This was all to confusing, even for me, because I was usually a deep thinker, but this was one problem I couldn't figure out.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt his hand take mine again. I looked away with a light blush on my face. "T-thank you." I said squeezing his hand. You would think by now that I would have gotten used to his touch, wrong. He could hold my hand forever and I would still feel butterflies. The wind blew a bit, causing me to shudder. I only had my long shirt on. It really couldn't be called a dress anymore, because I have grown so much. Nazi Blue put his lean arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him, exchanging body heat. He hid me from the wind as we continued on.

"It's just around the corner here. Are you sure you want to go on?" does the sun rise in the east?

"Yes, I'm sure." he pulled closer to him. I could feel that he wanted me to change my answer, but I wouldn't. I refused. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"Fine." was all he said before leaving the ally, and approaching, what looked like an old factory building. It wasn't.

He brought me up to the edge of yet another run down building. Except in this one, smoke was brewing from the big chimney. It filled the sky, and surrounded the building, making it almost impossible to see anything more than ten feet in front of you. Nazi Blue made me walk against the wall, making sure I was well hidden from any other troops who walked by. Luckily, no one else was around. We turned the corner of the building and walked up to a ladder that was hooked to the side of the building. I stared at the rusty ladder carefully, and then turned to him. He wanted me to climb those? My hands will freeze to them before I'd even reach the top. "We'll have to leave your brother down here. I can't carry him up," he said placing him on the ground carefully. I took of my excuse for a jacket and placed it over him. I wasn't really leaving him, and if he stays asleep, there should be no problems. "Ladies first." he said stepping over to the ladder, with a smirk on his face. What was he thinking? Wait, all I'm wearing is a shirt; he could peek up. No way!

"No thanks, I'd feel better if you went up first." I said crossing my arms. There was no way I was going first.

"But what if you fall? I won't be able to catch you if you're behind me." he said leaning up against the ladder lazily, clearly enjoying this.

I again looked at the ladder then back to him, waiting for an answer. The ladder was covered in ice and my shoes were flat. Indicating that someone could slip easily. His boots on the other hand, were jagged on the bottom, making it easier for him to climb up. I had no choice. I walked over to the ladder and eyed him. His smirk was still stuck on his face as I gripped the first step of the ladder. I narrowed my eyes at him. He better not try anything.

It was one step after another. I was wondering if there was even a roof to this building. Nazi Blue was right behind me. So close that I could feel his breath on the back of my upper leg. I had to fight the urge to kick him off the ladder. Clearly, this was another one of his sides that I have not seen yet. His perverted side. I rolled my eyes and just continued up. When we reached the top, sure enough I slipped. Who knew that there would be ice on top of the roof. Nazi Blue was quick on his feet and caught me; just before my knee could skid across the roofs floor. "See what I meant by falling? What a damsel you are." he said pulling me into his muscular chest. I knew that if I rebelled against him, he had every right to put me down, and I still didn't trust him completely, so I don't know what he would do.

He guided me over to a sky window, giving me access to see what was going on below inside the old factory building. My heart sank, and my fingers felt solid from my frozen blood. I couldn't move, I was shocked. This was a major death zone. There were bodies, everywhere. People who were still well and alive were being pushed and shoved into a dark room underneath the concrete floor, along with others who were willing upon entering the dark room. Elders, adults, kids, and even babies were among the large group of Jews. "What's down there?" I asked as he let go of me.

"That's…..a gasping chamber," he said. I looked over at him, my mouth hung open as I looked at his sullen face. "People get tricked all the time. Thinking they can finally have a shower, when really, all it is, is a trap." he closed his eyes lightly, as if he were mourning.

"What is a gasping chamber?" I almost wished I didn't ask that question.

"Instead of water being released from the faucets, it's gas. People suffocate, and can die in under a minute." I held myself close and felt tears form in my eyes. My breathing got shaggy as I began to cry. I chocked on the tears that rolled into my mouth. I turned over to Nazi Blue who continued, "Then, after they're dead, they get cremated. Although, some are burned alive too."

I looked down again to see a big furnace, but I knew now that there wasn't food in there. Just the empty bodies of what used to be pure, breathing people. Screams could be heard through the sound proof walls, but they were even more clear through a cracked window that lay in front of me. I held my knees close to me and cried into my shirt. So many, so many lives have been taken from innocent people, and I just knew that many more will be taken as well. The stench was horrid. The skin burning was intense and it made me want to puke. Nazi Blue placed a hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to look at him now, not with tears in my eyes. Tears showed sign of weakness and he didn't need this.

I was surprised when he cupped my face with his big hands. I was even more surprised when he pulled me into his chest. I swear I shouldn't have, but I wrapped my arms around his stomach, bringing us closer. And I swear I really shouldn't have taken in his scent while we were in this sort of position, but I did. I could feel him move his mouth over to my ear. "Now you know why? I didn't want you to end up with this fate," he had such a husky voice that it made me shiver. "I'll protect you." I brought my hands up to his upper chest and gripped onto the collar of his shirt as he pulled me forward, so that I was closer to him. "I need to get you back." he said wiping away some of my tears with his thumbs. We stood up and walked over towards the ladder. I looked down over the ledge to see if Tamo was still there. He was, sleeping like a bump on a log. Nazi Blue made his way down the steps and I followed him. My hands were numb so it was harder to grip onto the steps now, but I managed.

We then reached the bottom. Nazi Blue supported me down the last three steps, again making sure that I did not fall. He placed Tamo on his back and we made our way back to my shack.

The walk was silent, and tearful thoughts drifted through my mind. Seeing all of those people being stuck down there, not being able to find a way out. This was hell, pure hell, and there was no way for us to get out. My stomach was threatening on spilling, and my legs felt like giving in. Everything was blurry, and sickening. I just wanted to go to sleep. I was so tired. My eyes were growing heavy, and for once the air felt warm again, but only for a moment. Only making it harder to walk on. The suns morning rays peaked over the distant buildings, and the clock chimed six o'clock. "We need to part here," Nazi Blue said stopping in his tracks. He turned to me with those deep blue eyes that he wears so proudly. "Can you find your way back from here?" I looked around to find the area very familiar. I walked up to him and took Tamo from his back and placed him on mine. He shifted on my back as I gripped onto his legs.

"Yeah." I said. Before I could say thank you I felt his manly hands grip my upper arm lightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" his eyes told me that he could really care for Tamo and I. I nodded to him. He took his free hand and wiped a stray strand of hair out of my face. I looked to the ground.

"T-thank you." I chocked it out as best as I could, almost breaking into accidental tears again. He took his index finger and thumb to grip my chin; lifting my head up to meet his face. My heart did flips in my chest, and I knew that my face was turning ten shades of red.

"No problem." was all he said before turning away and walking away in the opposite direction. My arm and chin were still tingling from his sensitive touch. I turned away with a soft smile on my face, and with my heart full and empty all at the same time. Tamo gripped onto the back of my shirt, and buried his face into the crook of my neck. His breath tickled a little, causing me to giggle.

I knew now, that I can trust Nazi Blue. Not only with the way he treated me, but also Tamo. He wasn't like the others, he was….different. I let out a tired sigh as we finally reached the shack. I was dead tired.

* * *

**Wow, this one seems kinda rushed….. Well that's just my opinion! I basically cried when I was typing the part about the gas chambers, and it takes a lot to make me cry. Yes… unfortunately the gas chambers are a true fact in the history of the Holocaust. People were tricked into thinking that they were getting showers, but were gassed instead. It's sad, but true… **


	11. Shattered Shack

I entered the shack, the group rushed to me, wondering where I was. I ignored all their questions and comments. I was so tired that my eyelids couldn't even stay open. All I wanted was sleep. I lay Tamo down next to me on the floor, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the wood.

For me it felt as if I had only closed my eyes for about a minute, but when I awoke, the sun was on the west side of the sky. My muscles ached and pulsed every time I blinked. I've never felt this sore, ever. Sure carrying supplies back to the shack was hard work, but it hurts even more to be outside all night in the ice, after stepping out of a shower. My hair still felt a little bit wet, and partially frozen. This was unhealthy, for my mother said that wet hair could lead to the common cold, and I couldn't afford to get sick, not now.

I felt all around beside me, finding that Tamo was no longer with me. He must have more energy than I did, and I don't blame him, he was able to sleep longer than me. I propped myself up on my elbows looking around the shack, which took effort because I was so stiff. Tamo was in the corner, playing with Aneko. She was tickling his small, thin stomach, making him wrench around from laughter. My foster parents used to tickle him like that, until they left… Thinking of this, made me think of last night. It was gruesome, watching all of those innocent people, suffering. My heart suddenly felt cold and bloody images came to my mind. I shivered and I could feel my bottom lip quiver. Should I tell the others? Warn them on what could happen? It only felt right, but what if they didn't believe me?

I fell back down onto the floor, rubbing my eyes. It was impossible to get a decent sleep anymore, even if we were given cots. We had to be at alert almost all the time, and it was exhausting. Waking up in the middle of sleep to the sound of screams and gun shots was a pain to deal with. I stretched out all my limbs and muscles, relieving last nights stress. "Hey Amu," Aneko called me over, speaking in English. She wanted to talk seriously. I looked over to her, my head still laying on the floor. She waved me over. I unwillingly, rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself off the cold floor. I walked over to her, feeling the cold nip at my bare knees. "Where did you go last night?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Umm." I said looking at my feet and gripping my hands.

"Don't give me that," she said standing up and walking over towards me crossing her arms stiffly. She did act like an older sister to me, and that meant looking after me. "Are you crazy enough to put yourself in danger along with Tamo? I mean I know you still want to go collect supplies for everyone, but.. You can't do it alone. There is no one there to follow you, or help you bring enough supplies for everyone here." she was waving her arms frantically, trying to prove her point.

After being lectured for about an hour I rested my head up against the wall, closing my eyes, I was ready for another nap. Tamo crawled into my lap and shifted in a more comfortable position, where he was sitting in between my legs, using my upper stomach as a pillow. I don't see how he could find my comfortable, it was as hard as a rock almost. I mean, I was naturally stick thin, I get that from my mom, but in the past few months after arriving, my health has gone bad. I was getting sick almost all the time, and I was feeling sluggish. But Tamo was worse than me.

I've only noticed this recently, only because on of the elders in our shack pointed this out to me. He had recently turned white as a ghost, and seemed to always have a fever, though he never showed signs that he was sick, especially the way he splashed around in the water last night. Still, I felt that a plague was taking it's toll over our side of the camp, which is what the Nazi's wanted.

I felt Tamo's head from behind, as he fell asleep in my arms. He felt really warm, which made me worry. Tamo had always been a sickly child, but up to certain point. I have also began to notice that he was losing his hair, bit by bit. He would have scattered bald spots that would hide under other layers of his shaggy brown hair. He may be diagnosed with something that couldn't be treated. Not here anyway. I didn't know if there was a doctor around anywhere, but I didn't need one to know that Tamo was getting worse.

I decided to go back to sleep, but I sure wished I didn't.

I awoke to screaming, grunting, and to the smell of gun smoke. My eyes shot opened and my heart was racing. Tamo was clinging onto my side for dear life. I don't know what happened, and I wasn't about to find out. I used the wall to push myself up, pulling Tamo up with, he had that strong of a grip on my side. I held my breath and made my way through the thick white gun smoke. My eyes burned as I felt around with my shoes on the wooden floor until I felt the dead ground outside, but I also felt a hand upon my shoulder. It was big and tough, but it wasn't Nazi Blue. I hugged Tamo closer to my chest and he buried his head deeper into my left shoulder. I turn my head slight to see big, mean green eyes, that could pierce through the simple soul. It was the chief. Muscle and all, and I was in his grip

I tried to turn and jerk away, but that just put me in a more difficult position. For this only made matters worse. He took my jerk as an advantage by moving quickly to my wrists, gripping them hard. I screamed in pain as I felt my blood drain from my hands as he gripped tighter. "Where do you think your going?" he said in a deep voice. I knew, we were in trouble.

We were grouped again. My shack standing on both sides of the road at this point, Tamo being with me of course. He held onto my left leg as the troop of Nazis came and checked our numbers on our wrists. For what ever reason, I don't know, but relief shadowed me as Nazi Blue approached Tamo and I. I stared at him, as if I didn't know him, as he did the same. We needed to act this way around each other, because it was the only way things were costumed in this place. The Nazis didn't care for the Jews, and the Jews feelings were mutual. Even though, Nazi Blue and I broke the rules a little, but we still had to act.

His eyes fixed on Tamo who was clutched onto my leg even harder as Nazi Blue gave him a cold glare. I know this really wasn't intentional, but it still hurt to have him look at us like that. We were nobodies. He got down on one knee and asked for Tamo's wrist. He looked up at me with those little innocent eyes that he wore. I nodded, letting him know that he'd be okay, if I had anything to do with it. Nazi Blue took his wrist and jerked him forward a little bit, making Tamo squeal in pain. He narrowed his eyes, studding his wrist carefully, probably making sure that he was accounted for among the others. Somebody must have gone missing.

I froze as he stood up, releasing Tamo's wrist, and turning towards me. I gritted my teeth as he jerked me too. His grip was firm, but I could sense guilt and doubt, he must have really hated hurting us. He released me and I walked back to my spot with Tamo close by.

I looked around to find fresh blood had tainted the walls of buildings and the gravel grounds around me. Most of the troops uniforms were soaked with blood, along with the German Shepherds muzzles. There was barking, screaming, and guns going off. My view became hazy and it was getting hard for me to breathe. The carbon dioxide filled my nose and lungs, and it took it's affect quick. Before I could gesture what had happened, I was on the ground on all fours. My knees and the palms of my hands stung as sharp rocks dug into my skin. Tamo crawled beside me. "Onee-chan, are you okay?" he asked gripping onto my sleeve. I couldn't see, for my eyes filled with black. I could feel myself growing weaker. I was soon on my stomach.

I thought they would just leave me to die, leave me to suffer just as they did with the others. My thoughts continued to stir, until I felt something hard and heavy press up against my back, forcing me into the ground more. I felt the imprints of a boot, but I was afraid to see who it belonged to. My heart raced as I heard Tamo scream, wanting my pain to end. I didn't know if this would work or not, but my plan was worth a shot. I held my breath. Soon enough I was sinking into a dark world, the once piercing screams, turned into low moans as the sent of blood faded away. I felt one last stream of pain in my back, then I went under.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay guys, but here it is!** **I know it's short, but the next will be longer.**


	12. Fearful Secrets

_My school yard was tainted with a blanket of snow, making it difficult to walk to the school building. The boys made it look as easy as hares when they ran through the snow, running from a predator. Though I continued to trudge on, ignoring the comments from girls who thought their families were better than mine. Honestly though, we are all part of the same community, so I don't understand why I couldn't be treated with the same respect. _

_I didn't have many friends, which made school a very lonely place for me. The girls there thought of me as different; for what reason I'll never know, because none of them talk to me now anyway. Only to call me immature names, such as "Bubble Gum hair," "String Bean," and for the ever favorite "Kiss up." I really don't see myself as a kiss up, just a person who like to make others happy._

_The boys are a different story. Some of them are afraid to talk to me, because I beat up a boy last year for trash talking to one of my friends. I don't care if I had gotten in trouble, he deserved every bit of it. The other bit of boys, just liked me. It was annoying actually, to have them look over at me in the corner of their eyes every five seconds. All this attention from the boys is probably another one of the reasons why the girls don't talk to me at all. _

_Even though I was a total loner, that didn't stop me from learning, especially history. I just loved learning about how our country came to be, and what troubles we faced trying to reach our goal for what is today Germany. Which is the only reason why I stand here now, in knee high snow, getting snowballs thrown from different directions. I kept on dodging until I reached the concrete steps of my school. _

_When I got inside I went to my sixth grade classroom and waited for school to start. My desk was in the back and off to the corner, the furthest from the teacher, but the closest to the door. When the final bell rung everyone else filed into the room. My friends caught the flu, so they would be here tomorrow. My teacher was the last to come in, she shut the door behind her and told my class to take their seats as she made her way to the front of the room. She went to her teaching desk and turned on the radio. Our school, and many others schools around Holland were required to listen to the news every morning at 8a.m. Though I never paid much attention to it, because the news didn't interest me. I fiddled with my pencil, trying to balance it on my pursed lips. It was the only thing I could think of to pass the time. I did this until I heard Hitler's name being announced. "Today, Hitler has now just been starting to take in his requites for his army." My pencil fell from my lips and hit the floor. I narrowed my eyes and I could feel my mouth drop slightly from the shock. A boy who sat in the middle of the rows raised his hand and called out, _

"_Teacher! What does this mean?" he asked. The teacher shushed him with her fingers as she stood up from her desk and made her way to the radio, turning it up more. My class that was filled with whispers and giggles, have turned to silence. My heart pounded in my chest. The announcer continued on,_

"_Any male over the age of 16 will be taken from their school, or work in order to join Hitler's army. Any family that refuses, shall be evicted from their home and put into a prison camp." I clenched my hands and shifted around in my chair, trying to take in the terrible news. _

_This was bad news for any Jew. For Hitler promised that if he was elected Chancellor of Germany, he would make it a better place. That sounds great and all, sure, except if you were a Jew, or a descendant of one. Hitler hated the Jews so much, that he was willing of doing away with every last one of them. My class was sent home early that day._

* * *

I opened my eyes slowing, letting out small grunts. It was just another flash back. That was about two weeks before my foster family and I were forced to go into hiding. It was one of my most vivid memories, because of how I felt during that point. The air around us that day turned colder and the skies grew darker. The people grew more rude and hostile. It also hurt to know that families had fathers, and sons taken away from them, just because one person _promised _change.

Nazi Blue. Could he have put forced into that same position? Was he forced to come here? It seemed that way in my eyes_. _What I saw in him was innocence, and that he was just misunderstood. But what if he did come here willingly, and just hasn't grasped the idea of killing anyone yet? This thought made my stomach churn. I hated the thought, but what if it was true? I had to ask him.

I continued to rub my eyes, trying to force myself awake. Sleeping on the ground wasn't comfortable, but it was all we had. It was then that I realized that the ground was not dirt anymore. It was concrete, solid concrete. It was cold, which only made me sit up quicker. I opened my eyes fully, trying to concentrate on the suddenly new milieu. I was in a room. Well in my case, more like a prison cell. The room was completely dark, except for a ray of golden sun from outside. The prison cell was made of brick, and there were two missing near the top of the rows of bricks. I blinked a couple of times to make sure it was truly there, thankfully it was. I forced myself up, but almost collapsed back down to the floor. The pain in my back had return, but now it just felt worse. The problem with this was there was no way for me being able to see the bruise, which I knew would've formed by now. All I knew was, that the pain wouldn't go away for a while. It felt as if someone had stuck a dozen needles in my back. I was stiff, but I was determined to lay in the sun; which was now the only thing I had with the outside world.

I looked all around for Tamo, but saw I was alone in the cell. The only thing that companied me was a bucket, and a scrap of stale bread. I was all alone. I stepped towards the sunlight and collapsed into it as I felt it's warmth spread across my body. There wasn't any openings in my cell, except for the two missing bricks. The door, was the kind that required a big lock to get in and out of, no bars, and I didn't have the key. Even if I could get out, it would take a lot more to earn my complete freedom, and I knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

I bathed in the sun's light, hoping and praying to my God that Tamo was safe and away from harm for now. I jerked at the sudden thought of him laying in a pit, terrified, cold, or dead. A single tear trailed down my warm cheeks. I tried to pull my legs to my chest to comfort myself, but my right foot wouldn't budge. I propped myself up on my arms and looked down at my foot; it was chained to the wall. I blinked and pulled, but the chain wouldn't move, and neither would I. I was just grateful that I could reach and lay in the sun.

I reached for my mothers cross that hid underneath my rags since day one. I would pray while holding it close to my heart, feeling warmth from it every time, but when I reached for it, I felt nothing except for my cold icy neck. I panicked. My heart started to race at a pace as I looked frantically for it. I searched the floors beneath me, and every inch of the cell that I could reach. It was missing. I remember having it on when Nazi Blue took Tamo and I to the showers, and I remember having it on when I returned. It must have fallen off during the havoc earlier.

I folded my arms and rubbed them, trying to warm myself up more. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to forget everything that happened earlier. That was a scene I prayed that I wouldn't have to relive any of it, ever again. The screaming and the pain, was gruesome. I never felt so alone, out of place, or hopeless. I felt so weak here and it sucked. Why were we at the bottom of the world? Where are all the caring people at, and why aren't they helping us? It wasn't fair.

My moping was cut short due to the sound of the metal door opening behind me. I held myself close and stiffly turned around, afraid to see who it was. I let a silent but a relief breath as a saw Nazi Blue, closing the door behind him. When I heard the door's latch shut I noticed something was hidden in his hand. I let my arms fall to my sides as I locked onto his gripped hand. He let out a small chuckle and walked closer towards me, standing in the sunlight along with me. He then took his other hand and pulled on the object apart. There in both of his muscular fingers was my cross. It looked the same as always, not to shiny but not to dull either. I blinked up at him, and then reached for it. He pulled it to the side of him, out of my reach. I was confused. A smirk formed across his face and he shut his eyes slightly, making him seem more seductive. I felt my knees shake beneath me, but I locked them before he could catch my actions.

"If you want this back, you have to let me put it on you." he said with a sly voice. I stared at the necklace, then back at him. He held my cross necklace so delicately in his hands, but he had a tight grip on it. I knew that if I wanted my cross back, I would have to follow his wishes. I sighed and turned my back to him, trusting him fully. I felt him approach me, feeling him tower over me. I stiffened as he brought his one hand over my right shoulder to meet his other hand which held my necklace. The cross hit my upper chest lightly as Nazi Blue pulled the chain back so he could hook it. I flinched as I felt his hand brush up against the back of my neck. I pushed my hair to the side, giving him more an advantage to hook it better without getting my hair caught.

As he did this, I flipped the cross over studying what was in scripted on the back. _Hinamori._ It lay there proud, it was truly my mothers cross, which was a gift from my father on their second wedding anniversary. "So, your last name is Hinamori," he said now tickling my left ear with his breath. He made me shiver at how husky he made his voice. He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a light grip. I tensed up more as he began to speak again, "So what's your first name?" I blinked. Usually this was a question that was asked when you first meet a person. We met each other just two short months ago, and we were now just getting around to this question. I sighed.

"Amu, my first name is Amu." I said playing with a strand of my pink hair nervously. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled away from my neck area. I turned to face him.

"Nice name." he said giving me one of his soft smiles. I felt blush fill my cheeks and I looked at my feet, trying to hide any humiliation.

"W-what's your name?" My mouth dropped. I don't know what had come over me. I don't even think it was appropriate for me to ask that question. I mean he was the only one that was legally aloud to ask questions, not me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, still can't believing that I actually asked him that. That was about as blunt as asking what type of religion you were, or what nationality you were, it really wasn't supposed to be asked.

"Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." My breath caught in my throat and my palms started to sweat; even his name made me feel shaky. I no longer had to call him Nazi Blue, but I still liked that name, even though I didn't. He was still a Nazi.

I sighed as I felt him walk past me, making his way to the wall where my chain was connected to. He leaned up against it, crossing his arms. I would never admit it, but that just made him look cooler. He sighed, then lifted his head to catch my eyes. He held my gaze with his now serious eyes. "Are you Christian?" My spine tingled. His voice was as serious as indigo eyes were, but his voice sounded more normal. He made sound as simple as if he just asked me how old I was. I bowed my head, feeling my bangs cover my shut eyes. If I were a true Jew I would've given a straight out "No," but I didn't. The uncomfortable silence drug on, until a made the decision to tell him the truth.

"Yes." I said lifting my head with a small frown on my face. My heart flew, finally getting the truth out. I was a pure Christian and proud to be it, but what struck me now was how did he figure it out? "W-what gave it away?" He closed his eyes.

"Christians wear a cross, while the Jews wear the Star of David." I nodded, now feeling stupid because I should've known that to begin with. Ikuto then reached down into his shirt uniform and pulled out a cross of his own. I looked at in awe. It was golden and shiny. I could tell that he wore it proudly because of the smile on his face while he looked at it. He put it back into his shirt, as I did the same with mine.

He urged me sit down with him up against the wall, since I couldn't go anywhere else. I slid down and put my legs out straight, giving them a good stretch. Ikuto sat to the right of me, propping his right elbow up on his right knee that was folded in toward his body, unlike his left leg that lay stretched out beside mine comfortably. I turned to face him as he did to me. "So if your really Christian, then what are you still doing here?" I turned away from him and looked at my gripped hands that lay in my lap.

"B-because of my brother, and the rest of my family, my foster family." I looked back up at him to see that his mouth dropped ever so slightly, revealing his pearl white teeth, and his eyes filled with questions. I told him my story.

* * *

**Wow, see I told you this one would be out quicker. My county has been getting a lot of snow, so more time off school! LoL. Oh and some other great news. I'm going back to the Holocaust Museum in D.C. on presidents day! My love for history has basically made me beg my mom to take me again! **


	13. Sacraficed Blood

I really don't know how it happened, but I ended up telling Ikuto my whole story. From how my parents died, to how I ended up here. I even had the nerve to tell him how I've snuck out and stole food that wasn't rightfully mine. Thinking back on it, I felt discouraged, how I risked my life and the whole rest of my shack mates lives to get food, but I would do it all over again in a heart beat for Tamo. Anything for Tamo. I brought my thumb up to my mouth and started to nibble on my stubby nail. When I ponder over things, or when I get worried, I always bite or nibble on my nails. My mother and foster mother always scolded me, saying that it was a nasty habit and that it should stop. It never did. Well at least it was better than smoking I say.

Tamo was my main concern out of all that has happened. I could care less for myself, because I only felt okay if Tamo was safe and alright. The thought of him lying dead somewhere or working his little fingers down to the bone, made me pull the edge of my nail back harder. It broke. The tip of my thumb soon started to bleed. Blood slid down my thumb, but I wiped it all away on my rags, hiding it from Ikuto who had his head back up against the wall, as if he were in deep thought. We sat there in silence for a while. I tried to break the ice, but couldn't think of anything to say. My mouth was dry and I was bored. I took several peeks at Ikuto who kept looking up at the dark ceiling. He looked really depressed, what about, I'm not so sure. As if he were hiding something maybe?

My thoughts soon trailed back to Tamo. If he was not here with me, then he could be anywhere else, hurt or killed. I tried not to think about him, but he wouldn't go away. My sisterly instincts were telling me to be with him. My foster mother even told me to watch out for him, and it was a promise I was far from breaking at this point. I brought my sore knees up to my stomach and held on tight to them, trying to tell myself that it would be okay, it was hopefully just for a little while. Even if it was for a little while, I still desired to know if Tamo was safe.

I looked over at Ikuto, who was perching his head in his palm at this point, studying me. His shaggy bangs hung in front of his face, giving him a mysterious appearance. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. His eyes held mine in a trance, that was almost impossible to break. My heart picked up its beat as I saw him scoot closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his body already, he was so welcoming. His boots scrapped across the floor as he closed the distance between us. I couldn't move, my muscles refused, but I'm not sure if its because they are sore, or because I was really enjoying his company.

Everything was turning blurry, but only slightly, I could still make out Ikuto's face though. I could feel my jaw dropping as he got as close as he could without touching a single part of me. I could tell a blush was forming across my face because Ikuto was smirking and eyeing me like I was his prey. My throat suddenly turned dry and I was unable to quench my dry throat with my saliva. I was stiff and wasn't going anywhere. Not because of the chain that my leg was connected to, because Ikuto probably wouldn't have let me in the first place.

I let my arms fall to my side on the floor beside me allowing me to get a little bit closer to him. I've never been so close to anyone in an affectionate way before, and I was unfamiliar with almost everything that was happening at this point. Ikuto then raised his right hand slowly and moved it towards me. I held my breath as he placed his manly sized hand on my bare arm just below the end of my sleeve. This sent waves of pleasure up and down my arm. Though his hand was really warm, I had trails of goose bumps appearing everywhere, even on my legs. He lightly ran his hand up and down my arm, it was a slow and steady movement, but it also got my heart to beat faster than what it normally should.

This steady movement continued until it started to snow. It started just as soft flakes, but then turned into a full blizzard. The wind howled and the snow flew all around outside, and my sun was gone, but I didn't feel cold. Ikuto became more daring and moved his hand up my arm to my cheek. I didn't think anything of this, until he started to stroke my cheek with his thumb. For big man hands they sure were soft and warm. His face was calm and his eyes were memorizing, causing me to stare back with my mouth slightly open, as if I was gawking. Ikuto let a smile play across his face as he continued to stoke my cheek, lovingly I guess. Out of pure instinct I leaned into his hand and rested my cheek there. I could hear him chuckle as I closed my eyes. For some reason I was really enjoying this.

It was then that Tamo came back in my dark view. He was covered in blood and crying for his onee-chan. I bit my lip, opened my eyes and turned away from Ikuto's warm hand and beautiful eyes. I stared at a stray spot on the floor while my hair fell in my face. I didn't want to get lost in the moment, so I had to pull away. Tamo was in fear of being away from me and I had to get to him somehow. I felt Ikuto place his hand underneath my chin and faced me towards him. "What are you upset about?" he asked. Though he had me facing him, I averted my soon watery eyes away from him. He didn't need to see me practically on the verge of tears. I chocked on my breath trying to respond to him.

He looked back up at the ceiling. "He's alright," I couldn't even sigh, there was to much relief running through me. Knowing that Tamo was okay gave me courage and I felt that I could make it now. But just hearing this wasn't enough for me, selfish as that may seem, but I felt that I needed to see him, just so I could know for sure. As if telepathy had taken place between Ikuto and I, he continued. "He's working for the camp. Helping the others to move boulders from one side of the camp to the other." I cocked my head to the side.

I wasn't scared, because I didn't feel sick, but I guess that didn't matter to them, just as long as they could get rid of another prisoner. My mother did always say that I had a pale completion, I got that trait from her side of the family. She would always try to brighten up her face with a little blush whenever she went to a special occasion, but the problem was, there was no sign of blush here. I had nothing to brighten up my face to make it look like I was a healthy person. I thought this until I saw the blood on my rags.

I blinked a few times and ran the thought over in the thought in my head. Could I really pull this off? I decided to try, seeing that I had no option. I looked around the cell and only saw a couple pieces of glass that lay on the opposite side of my room, just a few feet from the sunlight. I got onto my knees and crawled my way over to the glass. My chain following me with a clatter as it dragged across the floor. I really didn't have the energy to walk, even if I did, I would still crawl because it was more quiet to get to the glass this way. I soon had to lay on my stomach and reach for the glass because my foot was still chained to the wall. I stretched out all my limbs and almost pulled them all, that is until I felt something solid in my hands. I propped myself back up to my knees to see what I had, glass. It was sharp looking enough, but of course glass was always sharp. I turned around on my knees and looked at Ikuto, who was now looking at me with a blank look. I really didn't want him to see this, but it was the only way for my completion to get a healthy enough of a look. I put the shard of glass up to the palm of my hand. I could already feel the jagged pieces ripping through my skin. I now knew that this would work, all I'd have to do is press and yank down. I pressed my lips together, closed my eyes, and yanked.

I didn't feel any pain, probably because my hands were already numb from the cold. I felt my ears pop as the world around me turned white. I soon smelt the sent of rust and metal. I opened my eyes to see blood dripping from my hand, just as rain dripped from water spouts. I heard Ikuto rush towards me and he squatted down at my side, taking my now bloody wrist into his hand. "What do you think you're doing?!" he asked in a shock, but stiff voice. I didn't like the look on his face, it scared me. I furrowed my brows and yanked my wrist away from him and brought my hand up to my face. I didn't need that much blood, only some would be needed for what I was about to do. I took my index and middle finger and dabbed them into my puddle of blood on my hand. It soon ran down my two fingers, but it was enough. I brought my now two bloody fingers up to my face and began to rub in the blood. While I did this Ikuto wiped my other hand blood free and rapped it in a torn cotton handkerchief. He obviously knew what I was doing so he just let me finish the work that I started.

This was the closest thing I had to blush right now, but it'll do. When I was younger I would pick at my scabs and let the blood play across my bare skin, then my mom would wipe every drop away, but while she did the first few wipes, I noticed that when she first started to rub, it made my skin brighter and redder. Surely enough to fool the other Nazi's that I was well enough to work outside with Tamo.

Ikuto finished working with my now new scar and looked at the mess of blood I made on the floor. I really wasn't proud of myself, but what choice did I have? The kids at my old school would call me crazy, maybe even sick, but I had to be with Tamo. He was basically all I had left and I needed to be with him. I just hope that I can pull this off, and I could sense Ikuto was worried just as much as I was.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed typing it. This was a more gruesome chapter, and I even had difficulty writing it at some points. Trust me, I took a couple of breaks.. Lol. Later!!**


	14. First Day on the Job

It had been a week from when I first cut my hand, and I finally had news. The chief came in my cell today, along with Ikuto to an examination. The room was stiff, and I could feel heavy tension in my cell. I was so scared. What would happen to me if the chief didn't think I was well enough? Would he still put me to work, or put me to death? My mind raced with so many questions, and I felt like puking, but that wouldn't be very convincing, especially for the chief. He had a heart as cold as stone.

The chief approached me, and I trembled as I watched his muscles bulge out from his body, as if they were flaunting all on their own. "Up." he said. I wasted no time in getting up from the floor and standing up straight. Really, this was a life or death situation and it could all be over in any bad move I made. I prayed as he crouched down to my level to get a better look at my face completion. I held my breath and gripped my hands, trying to keep myself calm. I looked straight forward, even though I didn't want to. This was to much. Somewhere during the inspection, I peaked a glance at Ikuto. I scrunched my face trying to keep myself from crying. The chief made his way to my back side, examining my ankles at this point. I guess if they didn't look strong enough, then I couldn't lift heavy objects.

Ikuto saw my desperate urge to cry. He stiffened, and mouthed to me, 'Keep it together.' I took his encouraging words as an order, and did as I was told. Somehow, my legs felt stronger and I relaxed my grip I had on my hands. I took several deep breathes, soothing my urge to cry. I felt fine. Ikuto then smiled and nodded. I felt as if I was being praised, and it felt good. The chief made his way around to my front again, eyeing my every move. I no longer felt threatened by this situation, so I stood tall and stiff, I was ready to work.

After a few minutes, the chief stepped back and rubbed his stubble chin. I looked straight ahead, looking at his stomach, that looked about as hard as his expression. I felt as if I could burn a hole right through his stomach I was staring and focusing that hard. Finally he spoke. "She'll start tomorrow," he said in English and with a gruff tone, "she'll be placed with the second group." I felt overjoyed, I could finally be near Tamo, and get out of this cell that had the stench of my blood and a few unidentified smells that I couldn't pick up, but it was horrible. "But, she'll report right back here when the days work is done, I'm still unsure about her." he said eyeing me, then looking back to Ikuto. Ikuto then nodded.

"Yes sir." The chief then looked at me, and I frowned at him. I was upset and he had every right to know it. He then smirked evilly and left the room with Ikuto following behind him.

I walked over to the wall where my chain was linked to, and collapsed to my knees. Relief soared through me, as if my night long prayers have been answered. I then prayed for the miracle that I have just been given. My scarred hands no longer hurt, because the pain no longer mattered to me, it was all worth. I could finally be with Tamo, and that's really all I wanted at this point. I would feel guilty to ask for my freedom, because that's what everyone else here wanted. We all want out so bad, that some cry while praying. I know that not everyone can or will make it out of here alive, and that's what scares me the most. What if I'm one of those prisoners? It's true that I could confess that I'm actually Christian, but that decision would haunt me for the rest of my life, because I would leave others behind. Also, it really doesn't matter anymore, I'm already here, and I'm not leaving unless Tamo comes with me. I already came up with that conclusion.

I soon fell asleep after saying my prayers. For once, I actually felt good about sleeping. As if there was serenity around me and the cell I was in. It was probably the fact that I was finally going to be able to see Tamo. To hold his frail body in my arms and know he's okay. Even though it has only been a couple of days, it feels like eternity, and I can't take it anymore. I'm blessed that I'll be out working tomorrow, even if it requires me to bust my back in half. At least I'll still be able to see Tamo…, and Ikuto, Ikuto as well.

I have grown accustomed to seeing his face everyday, along with all his perfect features. His cat like eyes sticking out to me the most. They were full of so much mystery and dazzle that it could make any girl go weak in the knees; including me I must admit. But I just knew that he had a story for being here. After all that I've sensed from him, I just know that he wouldn't be the type to volunteer for this job. He was to kind, and caring, to me anyway. He might be taking the role as a supporter of some sort, but I'll never know unless I ask him for the truth. That is, if he trusts me enough to tell me anything in the first place.

I awake to a light shaking on my left shoulder, and it brought back memories of my mother. Who would wake me every morning and help me get ready for school. But today, I wouldn't be going to school. Instead back breaking work. I could feel my eyelashes hit underneath my eyes before I opened them fully. I wasn't really surprised when I saw Ikuto's face. He's the only one who would be gentle enough to wake me. "Are you awake?" I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was never really a morning person, and it would be difficult for me to even open my eyes some mornings, but not today. Today was different, and I forced myself to get up. "You'll need to stand up, so that I can unchain you." he said pulling out a pair of twin like keys from his uniform pocket. I stood up and stepped out little bit, giving him more of an advantage to unlock my ankle.

I walked down a long dark hallway with Ikuto behind me. My wrists were cuffed, and Ikuto held onto the chain lightly, knowing I wouldn't try anything. My shoes scrapped across the floor as we walked along; echoing down the hallway. The hallway seemed to go on forever and it felt like hours till we got to a door that led to the outside. Even though my cell was right down the hall, it seemed to be landslides away. Ikuto pulled on the chain, physically commanding me to stop in my place. I eyed the door knob as Ikuto reached for it, who was now beside me. I knew I couldn't see Tamo right away, but I was still closer to him then I have been in days. Ikuto gripped the knob, and with one tough thrust, opened the door revealing the dawns light.

I was greeted by the cold winds of February. It pushed my hair out of my face, and tingled down my spine, giving me more energy now. I was fully awake. Ikuto now took my upper arm and tugged me along. His strides were long, and I was having difficulty keeping up with him. I even almost tripped a couple of times. I knew we had to act this way around each other, eventually. We had to pretend that we hated each other, or that we had no other contact with each other than this moment. We couldn't say one word to each other while out in the open like this, it was to risky.

Ikuto then pulled me so hard that I fell. I hit the dirt, knees first and then my upper body. I couldn't stop my face from hitting the ground too, because my wrists were still cuffed behind my back. My knees soon screamed in pain, almost at contact. It felt like they had just shattered in that moment, and it took a lot just to try to stand back up on my own. "Up." Ikuto said stiffly, pulling me up the rest of the way. "You have a lot ahead of you." he said. I looked up at him and growled, showing my teeth, and eyeing him. He then smirked and continued to pull me along.

The work was gruesome. My assigned job for the day was to gather the dead bodies and carry them to the abyss like hole. They were all skin and bones, but it was still hard to carry them. Some of the prisoners were forced to carry two at a time, and if they collapsed and couldn't get back up, then they too would be forced to join the many bodies in the gaping hole, even if they were still alive and well. The hole was about twenty feet deep, so there was no way they were able to get back out. They would wait for death among others.

Tamo would stay by my side as we carried the bodies from one side of the field to the other. He was a afraid to travel to far away from me, due to the Nazis watching with guns, and the other questionable prisoners' attitudes. The fumes were so bad from nearby factories, that it could mess up a human's thinking if they were exposed to it long enough. Causing the most simplest person go crazy, as if they were drugged. It scarred me to watch full grown men walk by Tamo and I, eyeing us with droopy blood shot eyes. These sort of actions only made me more protective over Tamo, so I'd pull him closer.

I had only found out recently from Tamo that Aneko had deceased. She had not done anything wrong, but had just tripped while working and was put down. Aneko was a big part of me ever since I came here, and now she was gone. I prayed while I worked for her soul to be carried to heaven. This was all becoming so much that I was afraid I would fall into a deep depression and wouldn't be able to come out of it, but I wasn't giving up yet, so I continued to work with no complaints, but I did shed a few tears though.

The day had passed so quickly that I didn't even notice. I had worked through the aches and pains in the first day, but I knew that there were to be a lot more troubles for me ahead. Tamo though, is who I was worried about. He had lost all of his lushes brown hair in just a matter of days. This worried me deeply because I was afraid that he is getting sick, and since there were no doctors or medicines available to the prisoners, there would be no way to cure us. He had a lot of spirit though that's for sure, always working with bright eyes and not stopping until the job was done. I had always hoped that I could be like that, but it just wasn't in me.

I now sit in my cell, my ankle chained to the wall again. Truth be told I liked working, because it gave me a reason to be outside, and to be with Tamo. I hugged my knees to my chest, trying to get myself warm. This was a cold night, and the sun hadn't even set completely yet. You could still see the evening's light shine up against the wall of where the door was located. I looked over my new bruises on my knees, and the blood that had dried and was now tainted to my legs. They still hurt, but all that workmade me forget about the pain, until now.

I know Ikuto never meant to hurt me, and he didn't, in a way. Sure my knees hurt, but he never meant to hurt my feelings, which he didn't. It was all an act and that's how it was going to be from now on when we are here. Except for here in this cell. Ikuto would always visit me as soon as the sun set completely, and it was near that time. I lay my head down on my knees, trying my best to ignore the pain. I felt my pink hair fall over my cuts, tickling and soothing them at the same time. I sighed and began praying, trying to pass time. I prayed for the safety of Tamo, hoping that he can overcome his time here, and the fact that I wasn't near him at every given moment. I myself, was having a hard time to accept that. I also prayed for Aneko, hoping that she was now resting peacefully in heaven, not having to worry about this hell anymore. It hurt to think about, but the praying always helped me calm down, and sure enough when I had finished, the lock on the door was being toyed with, and soon the door opened to reveal Ikuto.

I lifted my head from my knees and looked at him. After catching his eyes, he turned to close the door behind, and I rested my chin back on my knees and looked at the floor in front of me. I heard Ikuto let out a simple sigh as he made his way over to me. He got down on one knee and lifted my chin up from my knees. His hand was cold, causing me to shudder. Though his touch was still so soft I had to look away from him. I just didn't have the guts to look at him, especially what happened after today. There was now tension in the room, and it was uncomfortable. I started to grip my hands, trying to calm myself down.

"Does it hurt?" I heard him ask, as I felt him place his fingers lightly on my knees, tracing over the cuts.

"N-not really. Not as much as before." I said placing my hands by my side. I looked back at him to see his eyes fixed on my wounds. His eyes were full of sorrow, and it made me flinch back to see him, a Nazi, act like this.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for this?" he said tracing over the cut once more. Really? He wanted to make up for this? It was just a cut, but I took this as an opportunity to ask him my long awaited question.

"W-well, you could tell me something." I said bowing my head so my face hid behind my pink hair.

"What do you want to know?" he said tucking the strands of fallen hair behind my ears, giving him a better view of my face. He then placed his hand on my cheek, with the other one still on my left knee.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a serious but soft tone, trying to get him to confess why. He sighed and shifted so that he was sitting by me up against the wall. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him, which caused my heart to beat fast, and for my face to turn many different shades of red. He placed his cheek on my head and touched my knee once again.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but just so you know, this is our secret." I nodded my head slightly in agreement, and he continued on.

* * *

**Okay, I know that there aren't many people out there who like cliff hangers, but come on, that's what keeps some stories interesting right!?! It gets you thinking about what's going to happen next! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!! Later!**


	15. His Story

Ikuto pulled me closer into his side, which was both warm and hard at the same time. I now kind of regret asking him to tell me his story, but then again, he never said he wouldn't tell me. He nuzzled my hair with his cheek, while gripping onto my shoulder a little tighter. Ikuto was a very warm person and I could feel the heat coming off of his body. I haven't felt this warm in a long time; now I know how Tamo feels when I hold him. Ikuto let out a hitched sigh, and gripped his hand that was over my shoulder.

"I never wanted to come here, and my family had no intentions of me being here either, but a few years ago," he let out another long sigh and continued, "My grandfather fought in the first World War. He came back home due to age, but died shortly after. I was only eight at the time, and was still to young to understand what was going on.

"Soon afterwards, my mother and my father started fighting, blaming the cause of my grandfathers death on Germany. It was nonstop fighting, and it was forcibly causing my sister and I to pick sides. We tried our best to stay out of it, but news was everywhere." Ikuto shifted a little bit, causing me to shift with him. I could feel tension spread throughout the room, Ikuto felt so uncomfortable, that he couldn't even talk anymore. I felt terrible, and there was a strong urge flowing through me, to help him feel more comfortable.

I blinked once, and then again. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, and bit onto it lightly. I wasn't sure how much I could do, especially for helping a male, but I had to try to comfort him. I gingerly raised my left hand that was laying on my leg, I slowly lifted it up and placed it on my right shoulder, where Ikuto's hand just happened to be. I felt him stiffen above me, causing my breath to hitch in my throat, afraid of being rejected. Still, I gripped onto his middle and index finger, hoping he would find some comfort from me. Thankfully, Ikuto relaxed and continued on, while my hand moved its way to grip onto his whole hand completely.

"Sure enough, Hitler wanted to take charge of Germany, promising he would make the country number one," I shuddered just hearing his name, and thinking about him. Adolf Hitler, a man of jealousy, and racialism. His heart was so small and cold that you could freeze fire. "My father and mother hated Hitler so much, that the idea of him being ruler, caused them to almost go over the edge.

"Just a two years ago, when I was fifteen, my father had received a letter from the general of Germany's army. He would be scheduled to fight in the next war. Furious, my father couldn't take it anymore, so he left." I could feel my eyes widen. My mouth began to feel dry, and my body felt cold again. As if ice shards were poking at my white skin. That was terrible!

"So, so your f-father, just left you like that?" I asked as I gripped onto his hand tighter.

"Yeah. Since my father left, I would have to be the man of the house who would need to take his place, otherwise…," I felt his cheek leave my head. I turned to look at him while he closed his eyes. I urged him to continue, but decided to give him the time he needed. "Otherwise…, my mother, sister and I, would have been either put down, or be forced as Hitler's prisoners." He opened his eyes slightly, they looked like they had lost a bit of their color, they weren't his eyes. I could barely listen to the story anymore, and what made me feel worse was that he had to undergo the whole thing. It hurt me, to see him hurt.

Without warning, Ikuto dug into his uniform pants pocket that was near my leg. He was searching for something, what, I just couldn't imagine. It surprised me when he pulled out a piece of worn, stained, white paper. It was folded up neatly, but looked as if it was read a couple of times. I didn't take my eyes off the paper once, and Ikuto pulled me closer to him, so that I was practically in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my upper torso and opened the piece of paper up casually. He placed his chin on my left shoulder and let me read it. There were blood stains in the bottom corner of the letter, and the top left corner was ripped off, but I tried not to pay so much attention to those little details. So I started to read.

_Dear Beloved Family,_

_I have decided, over the years, that my life cannot be in my blood country of Germany. Adolf Hitler has just taken it to a point where I cannot withstand. I fear, that if I stay, I may put my beliefs, and my family into danger. _

_Believe me when I say, that I love you all very much, and will spend every minute of everyday thinking of you all. _

_To my beloved wife,_

_I hope you are well aware of how much I love you, and have always loved you. You are my one true soul mate and that will never change. _

_You are a great mother, and I know, without a doubt, that I am leaving the children with you confidently. Please take care, I pray that God be with you._

_To my lovely daughter, Utau, _

_You are one bright child, and I hope that you use your brightness wisely. _

_You mean so much to me, that words cannot even describe how I feel to say that you are my daughter. I hope that you help your mother throughout the years. Please know that I love you, even though I didn't show it much. You will always be my daughter, no matter what ends of the earth we are on. You have a voice that is yet to be heard, so speak out. _

_Finally, to my son, Ikuto,_

_I am so proud to say that you are my son. You are a real hard worker. I am not sure what will happen to you now that I am gone. I pray that they just drop our families name off the war list and move on, but if not, I know that you are ready. I pray that you don't follow under Hitler's power, and disagree with his foolish decisions, as a soon to be ruler. I pray that you find a way to fight against his power and beliefs. _

_I will never forget any of you. Even though I am leaving, you all are still my family. I don't know where I am going, or if I'll ever come back. But I love you all very much, and pray that the good Lord be with you._

_Sincerely, Tsukiyomi Aruto_

I stared at the letter, and studied it for a moment. This letter was so heartbreaking that I didn't even notice the tears gently falling from my eyes, and rolling down my cheeks. Once they reached my mouth, I could already taste the salt. I wiped my tears away, just like Tamo would. I used the whole outer side of my hand, making me seem childish, but I didn't care.

Ikuto folded the paper back up and removed it out of my sight, then held onto me from behind. Somewhere along the way of reading, I must have shifted myself between his legs. He pulled me back up against his hard body, he sure could be clingy when he wanted to be. "My father wrote that letter the day he left," I turned my head so I could see him out of the corner of my eyes. "I keep this letter, to remind myself why I am here.

"My father betrayed my mother and my sister, and I can never forgive him. If he wouldn't have left, I wouldn't even be here." His hair scattered across his face lazily as he put his head back up against the wall, dropping his arms down beside his legs. I sat up on my knees and turned to face him, still between his legs. I gripped the edge of my rags, trying to release some of the tension, that was once again, brought into the room. I was too focused on my hands, to notice Ikuto bringing his hands up to cup my face. I flinched at first, but then relaxed. His deep sea blue eyes had a effect on me, that could calm me down in an instant. His hardened face of anger about his father, soon turned soft and a light smile took place. I could feel myself gawking in awe, and I knew there was no way I could get out of this trance now. "But you know," he said so delicately, "if it weren't for my father leaving, there would have been no way of meeting you." His eyes were lightly opened, blinking softly every once in a while.

Ikuto, then so lightly, started to lean in. As if, he was going to kiss me! I could feel my heart beat pick up and my hands started to tremble in my lap. Sure enough, out of pure instinct, I started to lean in towards him. I felt as if there was a force between us, pulling us together, without a way out. I soon felt his warm breath across my mouth, causing me to shiver with delight. I waited for him, but I felt something cold and hard press up against my forehead, causing me to pull back in shock. I opened my eyes and looked up to find his hat. I then looked at Ikuto and blushed. His eyes went from me to his hat. He took it off his head, examining it, then threw it across the dark room. I turned my head to watch it hit the opposite wall and then fall limply to the floor.

The hat lay in the middle of the floor in the moon light, upside down. I frowned at it. It looked so empty, so alone, but it stood for something. Something that wasn't right, but still, I could see why Ikuto disliked his hat; because it stood for something that he didn't believe in. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. This was getting out of control, and I didn't like it. Tamo never took change very well, so I have to wonder how he's doing, and I pray that he is being watched over.

My mind soon left Tamo as I felt my left hand being played with in my lap. I shot my eyes open and looked towards Ikuto. He was playing with each one of my fingers individually, stroking them up and down, and then moving onto the next. It's as if he knows exactly how I'm feeling, and also knows exactly how to fix the problem. I stared down at his hand, that was tracing patterns in my fingers. "Hey," I lifted my head to look at him, his half lidded eyes were focused on my hands, "Why do you follow every order we give you?" I blinked at him, and cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why would he ask something like that?

"S-so I don't c-cause myself any t-trouble." I said simply, looking back down at my hands. Really, that was the reason. If they tell me to jump, I'll jump, if they tell me to run, I'll run. "I-I've seen the fate of those who rebel, and so have y-you." I didn't want to go into anymore detail, because I didn't want to feel cold, and empty again.

Ikuto then stopped tracing patterns on my fingers, and firmly placed his hand upon mine. I looked up at him, to see that he had on a simple face, that showed no emotion what so ever. "Would you follow any order, I gave you?" He asked allowing a smirk to now form across his face. He seems mischievous, but I still had to answer him. I nodded.

"Y-yes." I gritted my teeth lightly, and I clenched my hands. Ikuto then leaned in, but only a little.

"Kiss me," he whispered so softly, that it caused goose bumps to form on my arm. I blinked and pulled away a little, "and that's an order." His face showed that he was amused to no limit. I swallowed. Well, this was an order, and I had to follow it. I swallowed air, and started to lean in, once again. I saw Ikuto's smirk slowly shrink back into his normal lips, that parted ever so slightly. I closed my eyes slowly, along with Ikuto. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest, but I just ignored it and continued. His breath found my mouth again, tickling my lips, only causing my heart to beat faster. I stopped. I took in a soft breath, and my lips brushed up against his.

* * *

**Wow…..CLIFFHANGER! Dun, dun ,dun! So what do you guys think? I don't know if it's just me, but I really like this chapter! I hope you guys did too!**

**Yo, does anyone know if the Shugo Chara Anime will continue? I'm so desperate to find out, that it's killing me!! **

**LATER!**


	16. Needed Food

I could feel warm hot blood rushing to my face as I continued to press my lips to Ikuto's. His lips are soft, and he was full of confidence. My heart continued to race, making me feel dizzy and uneven, I just couldn't do this. I scrunched my nose and pulled away, looking down. I was so weak hearted that I couldn't even kiss him. There was just too much heat.

Ikuto chuckled and positioned his head trying to force me to look him directly in the eyes. I knew that if I looked him in his deep blue mesmerizing eyes, that there would be no escape from them, so I turned my head in the other direction. I focused on the other side of my cell, trying my best to ignore him. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't even supposed to be here, not now. He has been so nice to me, and that's not how it's supposed to be. We were supposed to be enemies, and yet here we are, me practically sitting in his lap, sharing a kiss. I didn't want to think about that at this moment, and I didn't have to because Ikuto took my hands from my lap and grasped them lightly.

At this point, I had no choice but to look at him. I turned to him, hiding my face behind my shaggy bangs. Ikuto was not fazed at all. He had a smile on his sly lips, and his eyes told me that he enjoyed the kiss just as much as I did. Honestly, I've never kissed anyone else before, but that was ecstatic! I could feel a spark rushing up and down my spine as we kissed, making me feel weaker than ever before. But the kiss also made my heart race to a point where it made me feel like I could do anything. Is that how a kiss is supposed to feel?

My mind train stopped in its tracks as Ikuto leaned up next to my left ear. "Hey, thanks for sharing my first kiss with me." I widened my eyes while I felt my mouth form a little gap. This was pleasurable, the way his breath tickled my ear practically drove me to a breaking point, my breaking point. Ikuto then kissed my cheek softly. "I'll see you before dawn." He then strode across the cell floor, grabbed his cap and left without saying another word.

I didn't know how to feel after what just happened. That was my first kiss! How should I feel? Happy? Excited? I've really only read a few things in my foster mother's romance books, but stopped after the first couple of pages, because she would walk into the room, or because I just couldn't take the unfamiliar heat. The way older teens think, and the way adults think, is to confusing and to gross for me right now. My father always said that I needed to watch out for boys around my age, but what about Ikuto? He was a seventeen year old male. Surely he needed more affection than I did. Like some of the men in my foster mother's stories, what if he wants too much affection? Could I handle it all? I decided not to fret over the issue anymore, so I slipped into a cold sleep.

_The night came quick on November 23, 1935, and my foster mother and I were just getting ready to prepare supper. The outside was cold, and the snow had come early this year. The cold crept its way into the old abandoned factory, and the building was huge, making it just as twice as cold. I was wearing two sweaters that we kept under the floor boards during the warmer seasons. Today, though, was different. Snow fell silently outside and I was freezing. Mittens covered my fingers and a hat covered my head and ears. I was comfortable, and so was my foster family. _

_We have been in hiding for a few months now, and my family is hoping to escape and move to Switzerland, or even America! I do not wish to move away from the place I was born and raised, but my foster father said it may be the only way for us to be together, or even survive. I try not thinking about it too much, so I continue to set the table for food._

_Food was becoming so hard to obtain, but my foster father always had connections. I just wish that Tamo could have more than what he is getting, but there is only so much food to go around. That is exactly why I'm only at the abandoned factory with my foster mom and Tamo. My foster father was trying so hard to get food for us, but there was only so many secret markets offering food to Jews. "Amu," my foster mother came up from behind me and placed her palm on my forehead, checking my temperature. "Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale." I walked away from her touch and nodded. She walked in front of me with a soft smile on her face. She cupped my cheeks and lifted my head up slightly, just like my real mom would. "Oi, I wish you could eat more." She kissed my forehead and walked into the small broken down kitchen. _

_Later on my foster father came busting through the front door, and bolted it shut quickly. My attention quickly turned to him who rushed over to my foster mother grabbing her hand. "The Green Police! They arrested the secret market, but I managed to get away. They may have followed me back here though." Tamo came rushing over to me and I picked him up. "We only have a certain amount of time; they will find us for sure now."_

_"Quick, under the floor boards." My foster mother said rushing to blow out the candles located on the table. Before I could reach the handle that lifted the boards, sirens came rushing down the street. Tamo's legs gripped tighter around my waist and my blood froze, and so did my family. Cars screeched just outside the door, and I stopped breathing. My foster father came rushing over to me, gripping my upper shoulder getting my attention._

_"Amu, take Tamo and yourself to the back and hide there." I stared at him, but didn't oblige. _

_There was slamming at the door, with an officer screaming orders "Shnell, Shnell!" I bit back tears and took off with Tamo, without looking back. _

_"Onee-chan? Where are we goin?" the sound of Tamo's soft voice, only made the tears threaten to fall more, so I just ran faster, my feet echoing throughout the building. There was a door in the back, used as a fire escape, and I was escaping, but from something far worse than a fire. I could hear the door in the front being kicked in and my foster mother screeching. Dogs barking could soon be heard, making me run faster. _

_I turned the corner and saw the door in sight, but it swung open, causing me to stop in my tracks. Two guards stood at the door, dogs that were released from their muzzles barked furiously and sprang from leashes only to be pulled back. One of the men looked at me and smirked. His dark brown hair hid under his cap, but his gray eyes could pierce a soul. I stopped breathing again and held on tight to Tamo, who dug his face into my shoulder. "If you behave, then I shall spare you from these dogs' jaws." I almost turned to run, but his glare just meant torture and enjoyment, causing me to stay and face it. It was over. It was time to listen to them. "Come!" I slowly but surely made my way over to his grip. My mother's screams could be heard from down the hall and I let a tear fall down my cheek. It was over._

Suddenly I felt a light shaking on my shoulder, waking me from my dream. Really though, that was a nightmare. I fluttered my eyes slightly, and my vision focused within a few minutes. I was lying on my side, using my arm as a pillow. Once my eyes focused, I saw Ikuto on one knee hovering over me with a slight worried look covering his face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up so I could get close to his level. "You were whimpering. The sun hasn't awakened yet but you looked as if you were in so much pain…, I had to wake you." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to get all of last nights knots out of my system.

"Thank you." Suddenly the thoughts about last night's incident rushed back to me. I looked away with flushed cheeks and a racing heart. Ikuto chuckled. He then reached into his pocket. I looked over at him, pushing my bangs out of my face. Ikuto then switched to his other uniform pocket. He then gripped onto something and pulled out a piece of bread that was the size of my foot. I eyed the bread as a toddler did to a pacifier. He looked at me and then back to the piece of bread that he held so delicately in his palm. He chuckled and swayed the piece of bread in front of my face, like an owner would to their dog with a biscuit.

This continued until I couldn't take the torture anymore. I crossed my arms which were covered in goose bumps and I frowned. I was acting just like Tamo did whenever he couldn't have seconds on his desserts. Ikuto laughed and finally handed me the piece of bread. I broke it in half and took a bite. My taste buds sang with happiness, and it made me think of memories with my mom and me in our town house kitchen. Making fresh warm bread on a summer's afternoon, when school was just let out. We would laugh in the kitchen with flour all over us, memories I will never forget.

I looked down at the bread and smiled. I ate the one half and stuck the other half in my pocket. I placed my hand on Ikuto's arm that was resting on his knee, and I smiled at him. "Thank you..." I said quietly watching his expression change from happiness to shock.

"Don't you want the other half?" he said getting up.

"Uh, the other half is for Tamo." Ikuto offered me his hand, and I took it, he helped me up and we faced the little window in my cell. The sun has now just risen, and was peeking in my cell, and I welcomed it warmly. The officer's whistle blew, indicating that it was time for the Jews to awaken and get to work. I sighed and took in a breathe of the morning air, oh how I longed for spring, and it was only the middle of February.

"Lets go." He said taking my upper arm, but before we could reach the frozen glistening door, I stopped.

"Ugh, I-iuto, where did you get that chunk of bread?" I shuffled my feet, hearing my shoes slap against the cell floor. Ikuto hid his face and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was ashamed or embarrassed. "I-Iuto?" He turned to me, and I pulled away a bit, now afraid of his answer.

"It was part of dinner last night." I felt my mouth drop. He was now sacrificing his own food for me.

"W-what?" He could catch my vibe, that I didn't feel right taking his food. He cupped my face and brought me really close, giving my nose a brush with his.

"Hey, I wanted to do this for… you." I gripped my hands. I nodded my head with belief and we continued on outside.

Ikuto's grip wasn't as tight as yesterday's, but it was still convincing enough. When I saw Tamo, a little smile formed on his thin pale face. Ikuto pushed me over towards him and pointed to an area. "Dig." And with that, he handed Tamo and I a shovel that was fit perfect for the dirty task at hand. I put my hand in my pocket to make sure I still had Tamo's half of the chunk of bread. I smiled as I felt its crusty outer layer.

I got down on one knee in front of Tamo and put my shovel down beside me. Tamo gripped the shovel and looked at me with wide eyes. Even though he was sick, his eyes were still full of wonder and adventure. He puts me to shame. I pull out the piece of bread that has gone slightly soggy, due to the moist air of the morning. "Tamo, eat this as fast as you can, but don't choke yourself." His eyes widened just as mine did when Ikuto first showed me the bread. In less than two minutes, every bit of crumb of that bread was gone. Tamo licked his lips, indicating that he was satisfied.

The digging was hard, and what made it worse was the Nazis continued to look over us while working. The pressure was so hard, that it made my head hurt. I was so relieved when the chief blew his piercing whistle, indicating that it was time to end the days work. I took Tamo's hand and began to walk toward the others, but the chief's whistle blew again, and the other officers went to work. Ikuto came up behind Tamo and I and guided us into a straight line formation; formed by other Jews. I looked down the line; cold tired faces looked at others confused. What's going on?

Suddenly, men in dark uniforms came up to the Jews who were still lined up. One by one, they men walked down the long line and individually checked each and every one of us. They did this by walking around every one of us and then lifted up our eye sockets, checking for swollen reddened eyes. I felt a hand upon my left shoulder, and turned to see that it was Ikuto with Tamo's upper arm in his hand firmly yet delicately.

"Come with me. If you have typhus, they will kill you for sure." I blinked but backed away from him.

"Please, just take Tamo, the chief will know if I'm missing." Ikuto shook his head but I just placed Tamo in his arms. "Ikuto, please trust me." He looked to me and then down the line of Jews to see the men in uniform getting closer down the line. Ikuto nodded and then took off with Tamo.

Sure enough, the chief ordered that the men in uniform look extra close at me. They lifted up my eye socket several times, and circled me until the world around us began to spin too. I no longer felt sick, but I still felt weak, and that's all it would take for me to get an early invitation to death. The man in black uniform looked at me one last time and walked away. I was safe, and so was Tamo. I looked down the line and saw people being tossed onto one side of the Nazi troops to the other. No one else knew why they were being divided, but I did. I closed my eyes and prayed, feeling the cold wrap around my body, leaving me feel lonely once again. ________________________________________________________________________

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update the story. I have my reasons; Pennsylvania has a state test that my grade needs to take once a year, and in my grade, it last for an entire three weeks. I felt stressed and I couldn't continue, I needed a break. Just to let ya'll know, I will ****NOT**** be stopping this story! I know a lot of people love this story, and so do I, so no worries! Please understand that it might take me a while to post the next chapter. My computer broke down so it might take a while. This chapter was wrote on my mom's laptop, and I really don't like using my mom's laptop because it's slow….. So please understand.. You guys rock for cooperating with me! Thank you! **


	17. Tamo's Destiny

April 9, 1936

Winter had finally deceased, and the air was now turning moist and soggy. The past two months have been brutal and unfaithful to us prisoners. Snow almost everyday and night, winds up to 40 miles per hour. Many people had died of either overwork or disease. There were only a few of us left in the camp by the end of March, but sure enough, more Jews had been dropped off the first day of April. Many of them will be either gassed or shot down within the next few months, and I refused to talk to newcomers.

My cell seems smaller these days. Though I am now chained free, I am still prohibited to leave my cell without an escort. Trust is a big factor here in these camps, and its not as easy to earn that trust, than it is to lose it. Ikuto on the other hand, has been playing for both sides, and has been holding trust tight to his skin. I trust him, and so does the chief.

He still slips me partial of his meals, and I refuse every time, but he won't take no for an answer. One day, he practically forced the bread down into my hands and down my throat. He refused to apologize, only because he would feel worse if he hadn't been forcing me to eat. He could never forgive himself if I died. I would be dead within a few weeks if it weren't for him. Though I must admit over past few weeks, I have lost weight and continue to. I'm naturally skinny to begin with, but even now I'm heading toward a danger zone. My ribs, pelvis, and back bone are now becoming visible. Not as visible as most prisoners but still, I'm growing weaker.

I woke up in a cold shock. Even though it's now April, the early spring rains are still cold enough for someone to freeze to death. Goosebumps trail up and down my arms and legs, making me pull them closer to my inner body. Still, even with the extra layer of clothes that Ikuto had provided me with, it was so cold. I try not to sleep all that much, it would make me seem more vulnerable to the Nazis, and to death.. I only try to sleep when Ikuto is around. His body provides me extra warmth, plus I feel safer in his presence.

I stand up and stretch out my sore muscles. Currently, we are "working" on a new cabin to store more Jews. I feel as if it's a sin to partake in this sort of work, but what choice do I have? If I didn't work, I would be put down, and if I was put down, eventually so would Tamo. I shake the thought of death out of my head and look out the little slot of my cell. It was raining..again. The clouds were a thick gray, and the rain was coming down at a steady pace. The light breeze pushed little rain drops onto my face, waking me up to my fullest. I was safe for today, so far..

I stand at the little slot watching the rain fall outside, feeling the moisture of the outside wall. There is no green inside the camp. No grass, no trees, and sometimes I feel as if there is no sky either. We are trapped in a colorless box. God knows this is Hell, so he intends to dress it like Hell. I rub my arm to get rid of my goose bumps, it worked, but only up to a certain point. I was still freezing. Since my hair was getting longer, it made it the whole way to my middle arm, and I hated it. Ikuto told me he would cut my hair, but he wanted to wait until it got a little warmer, which it has, but not warm enough. I cant take it anymore though! Long hair isn't my style, besides it tickles my arms..

Footsteps echo down the hallway, becoming louder as they come closer to my cell door. I don't turn around, because I already knew it was Ikuto. His footsteps are light and unthreatening, unlike the other Nazi's. Death follows in their shadow's, and they show no emotion other than hate. Hitler has rubbed off on them, and I hated it. The footsteps stop outside my door, and I hear keys rattling. The door opens slowly and then closes quickly. I still refuse to turn around, for I am weak, and don't feel like seeing anyone right now. I hear Ikuto sigh and walk over to me. I soon feel his body heat, and I have to use every bit of will in my body to keep myself from burying my body into his. We stay put like this, until I see a pocket knife pulled out in front of my face, safely secured in Ikuto's hands.

"Do you still want me to cut your hair?" He asked with his deep husky voice. Without hesitation I nodded my head and stood up straight, just to make things easier for him. We had about ten minutes until the morning whistle blew, so I hoped he was quick with his fingers.

He took one of my pick locks and took his knife to it. He tugged and pulled on my head. I felt as if he was going to rip my hair right out of my head! I held onto the front part of my head, trying to relieve some of the terrible pain. I wanted to scream. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth while taking in a sharp breath. "Relax!" he said taking the knife away from my hair.

"How can I? It hurts!" I said stomping my foot while tears trailed down my pale face.

"The less you squirm, the quicker we will be done," he said sighing. He was getting impatient, and so was I, but he was right.

"Just get it over with.." I said crossing my arms, preparing myself for the worst.

The pain continued for about five more minutes, but I was relieved when he finally finished. My arms no longer tickled, and my head felt lighter. I felt my hair with my fingers, and ran through my now pink and shaggy locks. He didn't stop cutting at my shoulders where my usual length was, no he cut until my he reached the middle of my neck.

"Why so short?" I asked feeling the jagged edges.

"The shorter your hair is as a prisoner, the less you will risk of getting lice. Besides, it's getting humid outside and I don't think you would want to suffer," I gaze at the hair that lay on the cell floor, but then look away in discus.

"Thank you." I said feeling my hair once more. This will take patience to get used to.

"No problem.." he smiled and then took me by the upper arm. The morning whistle blew with a screech and Ikuto lead me outside for a long, sticky day's work.

We are freezing. The wind howls as we work, while the rain falls down at a steady rate. I can no longer feel my toes or my fingers, but I still continue to work at a constant pace. I dare not yawn, cough, sneeze, wheeze, or anything that can show weakness. Otherwise, I would be dead within the next hour. Neighboring workers are being pulled away from work and taken to be put to eternal rest. I bite back tears as I watch many being pulled away. Tamo puts down his shovel and scurries over to me, clinging onto my left leg tightly. I place my hand on his head and look down at his bloodshot eyes. I sigh and bend down to hold him close. He was freezing. These past two months have not been good to Tamo. With his small body, and with how thin his, he was more vulnerable to disease. I knew he had typhus, without a doubt in my mind I knew he had it. If we were checked again, Ikuto would have to take Tamo away. Somewhere safe, where he won't be found.

Tamo no longer had color to his skin, or his brown hair sitting on his head. He had lost the rest of his hair once mid march rolled around. I blamed typhus. He had forgotten how to laugh, smile, and even breathe half the time. I fear if we don't get out of here soon, Tamo will be dead quicker than a Nazi could pull a trigger. A big gush of wind clapped me out of my negative thinking. I guided Tamo back to work and then continued with mine. Nazis were on the look out all the time.

The day is almost over. I pray with all of my being that we are not called to be checked for typhus again. I know with Ikuto's bread that I am getting my food, but just bread wasn't enough to stop typhus. Typhus could be spread through out the entire camp, which is why they put people down who have it. They didn't want all of their "workers" to be put down, other wise, they wouldn't get pleasure from torturing us. It's simple facts like that, that make me grateful that I have a cell all to myself. I had a smaller chance of catching diseases, and I felt as if it were a blessing in disguise. Tamo, on the other hand, is exposed to all certain types of disease.., and I felt so guilty. I continue to pray for him deep into the night, hoping he is still alive when we are forced out onto the work field the next day. Thankfully, I have seen him every morning when we come out. I fear though, that one day, our luck will run out and I will no longer see him again..my poor little brother, Tamo.

The ending of the day whistle finally blew, and we set all of our tools in one big pile. Ready for us tomorrow morning. I look around for Ikuto, and he motions me over with his right hand. I sigh, but I scurry over to him, trying to beat the rush of the others. The rain suddenly falls at its hardest. Roaring as it slaps into puddles and on the roofs of buildings. I reach Ikuto and he grabs a hold of my upper arm, making me feel safe and a bit warmer. He pulls me close to his side, practically tucking me in his troop coat.

We scurry for the building where my cell is located, but I suddenly remember that I had forgotten to say goodbye to Tamo. I stop and cling onto Ikuto's coat, making him stop. "May I please say goodnight to my brother?" I ask letting my lip pout a bit. My father often told me that my lower lip was a secret weapon of mine. I used to make give him the look when I was younger, just asking for another cookie, or another story before bed. It always worked. But that's when I was young and had chubby kid cheeks. Now I'm 13, and I had no excess fat on my face, or anywhere for the fact. Ikuto studied my face and let his eyebrows furrow. He looked around, checking the other police.

"Make it quick." I nodded and pushed my way back into the crowed of scattered prisoners.

I push by tired, depressing faces, trying to reach Tamo. My stomach churns in pain, and every step I take the churning only gets work. Something is not right, I should have reached Tamo by now. I always told him to walk in the middle of everyone, to be safe and out of sight from the Nazis. The rain continues to fall. The rain drops sting my skin, making me flinch in pain. The wind blows hard, practically knocking me over. I know I must trudge on. For I know Tamo is not well, and I needed to reach him before it's too late. I can feel the tears in my eyes threatening to fall. My heart ached as I pushed and ran. I knew it was getting late.

The crowd slowly faded. I had reached the end and looked around frantically. My heart stopped and the bottled up tears started to roll. Tamo was on the ground, not moving. I rushed to kneel beside him, but I knew it was too late. His eyes were tightened shut, and his mouth was partially open. I placed my hands on his arm, I was met with still ice. I let my hand fall down to his wrist where his pulse was located. I waited, and waited, but nothing.. Tamo was no longer breathing, and he was no longer living in this place of hell.

The tears now refused to stop, and the rain only fell harder. The mud surrounded me, and I was now filthy. I slammed my hands into the earth, splashing mud upon my face. All of this was not fair. It wasn't fair! I let my screams be heard above the howling winds and unforgiving rains. The only thing I had left in this world was now ripped away from me, and there was no way of him back. Tamo was gone, and now the last part of me was too. I see no reason to live anymore.. No Tamo, no hope.

* * *

**I know a lot of you may be upset with me right now. 1. For being so late with this chapter. 2. For actually killing Tamo… It's part of my story line, so no need to fret. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. **

**The next chapter will be posted soon I am hoping. (That is if I can get my sister to share the laptop. Haha) LATER!**


End file.
